La guerre des races
by Sylmarils
Summary: L'IMAGE N'EST PAS DE MOI. Comment les monstres et les humains en sont-ils arrivés au conflit? Peut-être que la vérité se cache derrière l'homme qui parle avec ses mains... Noté M pour éventuelle violence et possible relations sexuelles
1. chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Alors je n'arrête pas la suite d'OS, c'est juste que... comment dire... Les OS, c'est super, mais il n'y a pas d'histoires (snif)!!! Du coup, voili voilou._

 _BONE lecture!_

J'étais haletante. Bordel, ce combat était vraiment épuisant... J'essuyais mon front avec un linge et j'entendis:

-Très bien. On recommence dans cinq minutes.

-O-Ok...

Je tremblais de peur à l'idée de reprendre notre affrontement alors que je n'ai même pas fini de me reposer. Je m'assis calmement sur le banc, buvant ma bouteille d'eau. C'est là que j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Je sursautais et reculais précipitamment. Je vis un jeune soldat au garde-à-vous qui s'inclinait respectueusement. Il dit:

-C-Commandante! N-N-Nous avons trouvé un... m-m-monstre qui veut vous voir!

-Un monstre qui demande à me voir? Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de faire amie-amie avec ceux qu'on va tuer.

-Il... Il dit vous connaître.

Tiens? Intriguée, je me dirigeais avec la jeune recrue vers la prison. Presque toutes les cellules étaient vides, nous avions pour ordre d'exécuter les prisonniers. Mais une cellule était occupée par un monstre. Il était couvert de sang mais un visage comme celui-ci on n'en croise pas deux.

Deux fentes dans le crâne, une silhouette grande et élancée, des membres squelettiques... Pas de doutes possibles, je fais bel et bien face à W. D. Gaster. En me voyant, il ricana et dit:

-Eh bien...

-Gaster. Je vois que tu t'es fais prendre...

-Qui l'aurais cru?

-Sans était avec toi?

-Je ne le laisses JAMAIS se battre!

La lueur d'amusement qu'il avait quelques instants plus tôt s'était remplacée par une colère brûlante. Toujours aussi imperturbable, je dis:

-Très bien, dans ce cas, où est-il?

-Tu voudrais tuer Sans?

-Non, je ne voudrais pas le faire, Gaster. Mais c'est toi qui m'y a obligé.

-Un scientifique n'est pas le responsable de ses découvertes.

-Peut-être. Mais le fait est que nous sommes en guerre.

-Tu as la détermination, Clara.

-Tu n'envisages pas de...

Trop tard. Des os m'avaient transpercés. Une balle fut tirée.

Le monstre et l'humaine mêlèrent leur poussière et leur sang dans une dernière union, amenant ainsi la dernière pierre... de la destruction d'une paix bien fragile.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Ce n'est que le prologue, rassurez-vous! Juste de quoi vous mettre l'eau à la bouche (mweheheheheheh!)! Quoiqu'il en soit, le chapitre 1 sera plus long que ces quelques dizaines de mots. J'attend vos reviews avec impatience!!!_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note de l'auteur** :

 _Voilà le CHAPITRE 1!!!!!_ _En réponse à Sidona, voilà: Clara et Gaster sont morts, mais il est précisé (si j'ai fait mon taf lol) que Clara a le pouvoir de la DETERMINATION. Du coup, elle va faire Reset et revenir au point où 'tout a commencé'. Et sur la ressemblance Chara/Clara, j'ai sans doute été influencée (pour tout te dire, je venais d'écrire l'OS Charisk de notre première fois quand j'ai commencé à écrire le prologue de cette histoire) donc c'est un... semi-hommage on va dire?_

 _BONE lecture!_

J'ouvris les yeux dans mon lit. La détermination... Quel pouvoir maléfique. Je me relevais et regardais mon corps. Aucune cicatrices, un corps frêle et innocent. Pourtant, j'ai encore bien en mémoire cette fois où un supérieur ivre m'a roué de coups. Ou alors cette fois où un monstre qui protégeait sa fille a riposté avec un peu plus de force. Pourtant mon corps démentait mes propos.

Je soupirais, me levais et allais prendre mon petit-déjeuner, me laver les dents, etc... Une fois prête, je me tins devant ma glace et je vis... Des cheveux noirs d'encre coupés courts, une peau pâle, des yeux gris comme l'orage, des formes qui commençaient à poindre le jour, une musculature fine... Je n'étais pas ce qu'on appelle une 'belle fille' mais je possédais quelques atouts. Pourtant, le plus beau de tous était caché dans ma boîte cranienne, prêt à fendre le jour et à sortir de sa tanière pour apprendre et dévorer de nouvelles connaissances. J'entendis une vibration puis une sonnerie:

" _Sweet home Alabama! Where the sky are so blue ~!"_ Chantonnant la chanson, je m'approchais et pris le téléphone, désactivais la sonnerie et remarquais le nom de l'alarme:

 _ENTRETIEN AVEC LE DR. GASTER._

Merde... De tout les jours où la Détermination aurait pu me ramener, il a fallu celui-ci... En même temps, c'est aujourd'hui que tout a commencé.

Soupirant, traînant des pieds, je me vêtis d'une chemise blanche avec un pantalon bleu et une cravate noire puis pris mon manteau noir. J'allais ensuite dans le métro pour gagner la partie 'monstre' de la ville. Je tenais bien fermement contre moi ma sacoche dans laquelle il y avait quelques résultats de mes recherches précédentes.

J'arrivais dans la partie monstre. Là, me dirigeant grâce aux plans, je me plantais devant une porte en bois usé sur laquelle il y avait écrit LABORATOIRE. J'eus un faible sourire et passais ma main sur l'inscription. Ensuite, je toquais et dis d'une voix que je voulais joyeuse:

-DR GASTER?!

-Oui oui, j'arrive!

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre mais ils furent interrompus par le miaulement d'un chat puis des CLING! CLANG! BOUM (cela devenait inquiétant)! et enfin l'ouverture de la porte. Là, je vis un crâne fendu, un sourire toujours aussi énigmatique et une blouse. Gaster. Je tendis ma main, un sourire aux lèvres puis dit:

-Docteur Gaster! C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis le Docteur Dzêta, vous vous souvenez de moi? Nous avions eu une conversation par mail sur...

-Oui oui, sur la détermination des âmes humaines et la magie des monstres. Excusez moi, je suis un peu surchargé, le Roi m'a chargé de développer une nouvelle forme d'énergie renouvelable... C'est un véritable casse tête.

-Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Un sourire chaleureux, une poignée de main et je me trouvais à l'intérieur du laboratoire. Je me souviens... Non, c'est étrange, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, mes souvenirs sur le futur devenaient de plus en plus vague... Peu importe.

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise et je vis Gaster dépoussiérer un fauteuil pour s'y asseoir dessus. Il me fit face et dit:

-Bien, bien, bien... Alors... Considérant que je suis le scientifique royal, si vous travaillez à mes côtés, vous devrez respecter une clause de confidentialité... Où est-ce que je l'ai encore mise?!

-Hum... Si je puis me permettre, au lieu de chercher sous les meubles, vous devriez d'abord regarder vos tiroirs...

-Non, je n'ai pas l'habitude de les ranger à ces endroits là!

Gaster chercha sous un meuble puis un cri de victoire se fit entendre. Toujours aussi étrange... Il revint, une liasse de feuilles à la main qu'il me tendit. Je jetais un coup d'oeil vague sur le document puis sourit légèrement. Bien... Je signais les feuilles et Gaster continua:

-Allergies particulières?

-Non.

-Tu logeras ici?

-Oui, s'il vous plaît.

-Ok... Dans ce cas, on passe tout ce qui est horaires de travail, j'ai horreur des procédures. Bref... Voilà. Ici. Hum... Sur quoi êtes-vous spécialisée précisément?

-Sur la détermination et plus spécialement sur les répercussions de la détermination sur notre environnement.

-Hmm? Oh, intéressant... J'ai moi-même une théorie sur le sujet.

-Et vous? Votre spécialité?

-L'étude des différentes magies, sachant qu'à l'époque où j'ai passé mon diplôme, la détermination était considérée comme de la magie.

-OK... Vous êtes âgé alors.

-Qu-?!

Il me lança un regard noir, un de ceux qui dit 'je n'ai que seulement tant d'années alors ferme-la gamine insolente!'. Je... Est-ce que la première fois que l'on s'est vus, j'ai dit ça...? Non, je ne crois pas. Je soupirais avant de le regarder sans rien dire. Il continua à me parler de ses études et je commentais de temps en temps avec mes propres expériences. Il me dit:

-Docteur Dzêta, ce serait un honneur pour moi de vous avoir à mes côtés en tant que collègue.

-Pour moi aussi, Docteur Gaster.

-Bien! Alors... Vous commencez demain. Si vous logez ici... Apportez vos valises maintenant, comme ça ce sera fait. Pendant que vous revenez, je vais enlever tout ce qui encombre votre nouveau chez vous.

-Merci.

-De rien...

Gaster, qui portait des lunettes, les redressa au-dessus de sa fente nasale. Il alla vers son bureau en marmonnant:

-J'avais déjà prévu le coup et je vous ai concocté une carte... Voilà. Je compte installer un système de sécurité plus important.

-Oh? Vous travaillez sur des choses secrètes?

-Je reste le scientifique royal, et puis je suis si _tête en l'air_ , vous savez!

Il illustra son propos en soulevant son crâne. Je ricanais et pris la carte qu'il me tendait. Il y avait d'écrit:

 _ID: CLARA DZÊTA_ Un code barre apparaissait ensuite. Je glissais la carte dans ma poche puis allais chez moi, préparer mes bagages. J'étais pensive... Je savais que ceci s'était déjà produit... Mais... Non, sans doute une impression de déjà vu.

Fin prête, j'allais voir Gaster qui portait une pile de cartons dans ses bras quand je suis arrivée. Il me dit:

-Hum... Votre chambre est au fond du laboratoire, la porte à droite! La porte à gauche, c'est la salle de bains et celle en face de l'entrée, c'est ma chambre.

-OK!

Je me dirigeais donc vers la chambre que j'ouvris. Il y avait un lit poussiéreux, des rideaux anciens, quelques cartons de ci et là et un bébé. Ou plutôt, il y avait eu un bébé vu le berceau qui avait du voir des meilleurs jours. Je posais mes affaires sur le sol et aidais Gaster à enlever les derniers cartons pour laisser voir une armoire en bois. Sur le côté, il y avait encore d'accroché un dessin qui représentait trois personnes: Gaster, une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et un bébé squelette.

Gaster me surprit en train de regarder le gribouillage. Je reculais, honteuse, et dit:

-Pardonnez-moi, Docteur Gaster, je n'aurais pas du...

-Ce n'est rien. Ca fait longtemps...

Il se contenta d'arracher le dessin, le trouant à ses extrêmités. Je remarquais qu'il le plaça sous sa blouse... Il n'a donc pas l'intention de le jeter.

Il me regarda quelques instants, passa ses yeux sur la pièce puis dit:

-Bien, je vous laisse vous installer. Ah! Au niveau des repas! Je ne gère rien, personnellement je me nourris uniquement de plats préparés achetés à la va vite quand j'y pense donc ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous remplir la panse.

-OK.

-Bien... Dernière chose, je suis scientifique et malgré ce que l'on pourrait croire, je déteste tout ce qui est ordonné, ça me... stresse.

Il mima le fait d'être compressé et je ris. Il me fit un léger sourire avant de continuer:

-Bref. Je déteste. Donc nous n'avons pas d'horaires précises de travail. Vous pouvez être du soir comme de la journée, peu m'importe. Tout ce que je veux, c'est voir que vous produisez des résultats. Sinon, je vous licencie.

-Bien.

-Hum... Vous avez signé la clause de confidentialité, les horaires, le travail, la salle de bains... Ah! La salle de bains. A cause du peu d'énergie que nous avons à disposition, l'eau chaude n'est disponible que pendant les moments où nous ne faisont pas d'expériences... Sur le reste, je ne suis à cheval sur rien. Vous pouvez mettre le bazar comme vous voulez, ce sera toujours plus en ordre que le laboratoire.

-Hihihi!

-Et... Oui!!! C'est vrai! Bien sûr que j'aurais du y penser, ça aurait du être la première chose que j'aurais du dire!

-Quoi?

Il s'en alla et revint avec un document papier qu'il me donna en marmonnant:

-C'est mon dernier assistant qui me l'a fait, c'était un maniaque de l'ordre... Bref. C'est le code wifi et la liste des appareils numériques non scientifiques que vous pouvez utiliser à toute heure.

-Euh... Merci?

-Aussi! Est-ce que vous aimez les blagues de mauvais goût? Car j'en fais beaucoup, certains ressortent du labo avec un _mal au crâne_ inexplicable!

-Pff... Non, moi, pour m'avoir à l'usure, je crois que vous devrez être très _déterminé_!

-Tant mieux! Je vous laisse.

Et il s'en alla. Je perdis ma mine joyeuse instantanément. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais ce Gaster... Je me sens comme coupable par rapport à lui. Je... nous ne nous sommes pourtant jamais rencontrés... Je soupirais. Peu importe.

J'allais vers mon sac et commençais à ranger mes affaires.

Quelques heures plus tard, je vis l'heure. _20 : 54_. OK, je vais manger un morceau. Je pris mon blouson et alors que je quittais la pièce, j'entendis des bruits. Gaster...? Je m'avançais et je le vis parler avec un monstre immense, un bouc avec une couronne sur la tête. Le prince des monstres, Asgore Dreemur. Son père est malade du coup il s'occupe de tout le gouvernement. Brave homme. Il disait:

-Gaster, je m'impatiente.

-Mon Prince, vous êtes encore jeune...

-Même! Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi, acheter aux humains nous revient trop cher, il faut que l'on devienne indépendant au niveau énergétique. Ce projet prend trop de temps.

-J'ai embauché quelqu'un, une femme, elle est très talentueuse, elle m'aidera...

-Je vois... Je dois vous rappeler ce qui s'est produit, la dernière fois que vous aviez eu quelqu'un à vos côtés? Pas un assistant, non, un collègue. Vos fentes sont encore nouvelles et ça se voit.

-Mon Prince, je serais prudent, c'était un accident...

-Accident qui va coûter la vie à mon père... Bref. Je dois cependant aller au château, j'ai un dîner important...

-Vous ne devriez pas vous surmener, mon Prince.

-Fais ton boulot correctement et laisse moi faire le mien. Je suis un futur Roi et même si mon père est vivant, je m'occupe des monstres. Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas abandonner.

Jugeant que je suis en droit de passer, je m'avançais timidement et en faisant semblant de 'remarquer' le prince, je dis:

-Oh, Prince!

-C'est elle, ta nouvelle collègue?

-Oui, un problème, mon Prince? C'est la meilleure scientifique en matière de détermination et l'une des plus réfléchie sur la magie.

-Docteur Dzêta, enchantée.

-Dzêta...? J'ai connu quelqu'un qui avait ce nom-là.

-Ah oui?

-A moins que ça ne soit...? Peu importe. Je dois vous laisser, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Docteur Dzêta.

Il s'avança vers moi et me serra la main en disant d'une voix grave:

-Sur vous repose les espoirs et les rêves de l'humanité et des monstres.

 _Tu as brisé nos espoirs et nos rêves, Clara!..._

Quoi...? Je clignais des yeux et m'enfuyais du laboratoire. N'ayant ni la patience ni l'envie de me faire à manger, j'allais au fast food. Je mangeais sans convictions. De retour au laboratoire, je vis Gaster en train de travailler. Il notait des choses sur son cahier et hurla:

-MERDE! Pourquoi?!

-Hum, Gaster...?

-Quoi?!

Il se retourna, écumant de rage, mais en me voyant, il soupira et marmonna:

-Quoi?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?

-Une requête du Prince... Il veut que je trouve plus vite l'énergie renouvelable dont j'ai parlé... Sauf que c'est tout simplement impossible, la seule chose exploitable serait à la limite la chaleur termique mais cela demanderait une chaleur immense! Il faudrait mettre cette machine dans de la lave, presque!

-Il n'y a pas un volcan éteint près d'ici?

-Le Mont Ebott? Vous croyez que cette colline va nous alimenter en énergie?

-Non, mais un peu déjà...

-Hmm... Non, le dispositif serait trop coûteux. Allez vous reposer vous, je m'occupe de l'énergie.

Alors que j'allais entrer dans ma chambre, il lâcha:

-Ah! Et si... Non, rien, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, vous avez du le faire fuir.

-Faire fuir qui?

-Mon... mon chat. J'allais vous demander d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour le laisser passer s'il le désire, mais c'est stupide.

Je hôchais de la tête, satisfaite de m'imaginer Gaster entouré de minous et m'allongeais dans mon lit en laissant la fenêtre ouverte car j'adore moi aussi les animaux de ce genre.

Cependant, Gaster a... un plus gros minou que ce que j'aurais pensé. En pleine nuit, j'ai été réveillé par un cri. Je sursautais et ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur un jeune squelette. Il portait un blouson rapiécé, un T-shirt gris qui aurait du être blanc à l'origine, un pantacourt en lambeaux et des pantoufles pleines de boue. Je sursautais et dit:

-Qui es-tu?!

-Et toi?! C'est ma chambre!

-Je doute que tu aies une chambre vu ton état...

-C'est l'homme squelette qui t'a donné cette chambre?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Je... Je...

Il semblait si déboussolé et si apeuré que je soupirais en disant:

-Tu peux rester ici pour la nuit, si tu veux... Mais demain, on va à la police pour retrouver tes parents, d'accord?

-J'en ai pas.

-Pardon?

-J'ai pas de parents, j'ai pas de maisons, j'ai rien. C'est pourquoi je me présente sous le nom de Sans. Car je suis sans rien.

Hum... C'est un moyen très... explicite de se nommer, mais bon... Il dit:

-Qui t'es, toi?

-Moi? Appelle moi Clara.

-D'accord... Il n'y avait pas un berceau ici?

-Si, mais tu as passé l'âge, je crois!

-...Non... J'aime bien être à l'étroit et je suis petit.

C'est vrai qu'il est pas bien grand... Il s'allongea près de moi, mais au sol. Je dis:

-Le lit est bien assez grand pour nous deux!

-Tu...

Il semblait horrifié de la proposition mais ce fut quand il eut finit de m'observer il accepta de se coucher à mes côtés. Je lui glissais:

-Bonne nuit, Sans...

-Toi aussi, Clara...

Il devait avoir à peine 10 ans, tout au plus et je me sentais si mal pour lui, tout seul jusqu'à présent... Pendant qu'il dormait contre moi, son souffle régulier m'indiquant qu'il était tombé dans les bras de Morphée, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais j'ai eu un besoin de protéger Sans des menaces qui l'entourent. Je soupirais et m'endormis rapidement.

 _-Pourquoi?! Que... Juste, pourquoi?!_

 _-Sans... Tu ne comprends pas. C'était nécessaire! Elle devait mourir!_

 _-Non! C'était ma soeur et elle au moins, elle a toujours été là pour moi!_ _Tu... Je ne te laisserais pas réserver à mon frère le même sort! Papyrus survivra, quoiqu'il en coûte! Je n'échouerais pas à le protéger, je n'échouerais pas!_

HEIN?! Je sursautais et ouvris grand mes yeux dans le noir. A côté de moi, Sans dormait doucement, sa respiration douce étant le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre. Je m'écartais légèrement de lui et il s'accrocha à moi. Mais lâche moi, petit squelette!

Pas le choix, je devais le réveiller ou rester. Je pris mon téléphone et alors que j'allais l'allumer pour voir l'heureune musique retentit:

 _-Et j'aime cette fille aux cheveux longs...! Et ce garçon qui pourrait dire non!_

Sans ouvrit ses yeux alors que j'enlevais l'alarme. Il regarda autour de lui quelques instants et je crus voir passer sur ses yeux une lumière bleue...? Peu importe, il se leva et me regarda avec un air inquiet, comme si j'allais le frapper. Je dis:

-Eh bien! Ca va?

-...Qui es-tu?

-Clara.

-Et... T'es qui, par rapport à lui?

Je suppose qu'il veut parler de Gaster et je dis:

-Je suis sa collègue. Bien! Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit? On va aller à la police retrouver tes parents.

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Tout le monde a des parents.

-Pas moi.

-Tu ne les connais peut-être pas mais ils existent forcément, tu sais.

-Non... Je... Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! J'ai totalement oublié!!

-Hein?

-J'ai... Au revoir!

Il se précipita vers l'armoire et s'immobilisa face aux restes de papier du dessin sur l'armoire. Il marmonna:

-Tu... l'as enlevé?

-Non, c'est Gaster.

-Pourquoi...?

-Je ne sais pas, demande lui.

Je me glissais vers la fenêtre mais quand il vit que je bloquais sa seule issue, son oeil bleu s'illumina et il... disparut. OK... Je me retins de pousser un hurlement de peur. Bien. Maintenant, je dois me ressaisir.

Je pris une inspiration puis allais hors de la chambre. C'était de la magie de monstre, mais hors combat et d'une telle puissance...? Ce gamin n'est pas normal. Clairement pas.

Je devrais parler à Gaster de son 'chat'.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Et voilà le premier chapitre qui a mis plus de temps que prévu! J'espère que ça vous plaira! Merci à Chara Dreemur dont je viens tout juste de voir la review et à tout ceux qui ont lu la fan fic!_


	3. chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur:** _Nyeheheheheheheheh! Nous voilà déjà sur le chapitre 2!!!!! J'ai vraiment fait un chapitre 1 long, j'espère que ça a pas fait trop... parce que je compte continuer lol! Je continue à publier régulièrement grâce aux OS donc si vous avez rien à lire... un petit coup d'oeil... lol, faites ce que vous voulez!_

 _BONE lecture!_

J'entrais dans la partie 'laboratoire' et j'y vis Gaster, déjà attelé à la tâche. En fait, vu la montagne de dosettes de café dans la poubelle récentes, je dirais qu'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Il marmonnait:

-Je dois trouver une solution...

-Hey, salut!

-...Hein? Oh, Docteur Dzêta...

-Vous avez un gros chat.

Il se figea et me fixa, une lueur de peur dans les pupilles. Il marmonna:

-Il est venu...

-Oui. D'ailleurs, il ne vous porte pas dans son coeur.

-C'est ma faute.

-Pourquoi vous le laissez dehors?

-Il... Il refuse de vivre avec quique ce soit... De temps en temps, il viens ici.

-Vous aviez prévu son arrivée, vous m'aviez demandé de laisser la fenêtre ouverte.

-Oui, en effet, il m'a fait passer un message.

-Il vous dit donc quand est-ce qu'il sera ici?

-Non, pas vraiment. J'ai juste eu ça.

Il me tendit un bout de papier sur lequel je vis d'écrit:

Vé raicupèrez mons désain

...Un poil illetré, le Sans. Néanmoins, si on traduit en Français correct, on obtient 'Vais récupérer mon dessin'. OK... Le dessin de l'armoire, semblerait-il. Gaster dit:

-Je l'ai posé devant la fenêtre de ma chambre hier soir, j'espère qu'il la vu...

-Vous devriez vous en occuper ou laisser les autorités s'occuper de lui, Gaster!

-Ce n'est pas possible, il a... une malformation.

-Vous parlez de sa magie?

-Ah, vous êtes au courrant...

-Oui.

-Il... Je lui ai fait des injections de détermination.

-QUOI?!

-C'était là uniquement pour créer un soldat surpuissant! Il... Il n'aurait pas du être conscient! Il n'aurait pas du!

Gaster avait ses mains qui tremblaient. Il prit une inspiration et marmonna:

-J'ai... besoin de repos.

Il s'en alla, vacillant, et se dirigea d'un pas plus que chancelant vers sa chambre. Le pauvre... Je me sentais avoir beaucoup de compassion pour cet homme qui a du traverser beaucoup d'épreuves difficiles. Mais...

Qui est la fille sur le dessin?

Je soupirais et décidais de m'occuper de toute cette histoire plus tard. Bien! Maintenant, au travail, le vrai. Tout d'abord, je pris un petit-déjeuner puis, à peine habillée, je commençais à réfléchir à la Détermination en feuilletant les rapports de Gaster. Tout était très bien organisé, le seul problème étant de trouver _où_ c'était organisé. Car si la structure et le contenu est clair et concis, l'emplacement est tout simplement hasardeux. J'ai trouvé la première page sur la machine à café, la seconde sous la table et la dernière glissée entre deux livres. C'est alarmant, quelqu'un devra s'occuper de tout ça... Car même si je ne suis pas une partisane de l'ordre forcené je garde tout de même, comme tout un chacun, un minimum de... cohérence. Et là, niveau cohérence, on n'y est pas du tout.

Au niveau de ses recherches, le Docteur Gaster s'était interrompu pour s'investir au maximum dans ce projet d'énergie renouvelable. Je pris les feuilles et remarquais un titre intéressant "Influence de la magie sur les corps humains et la détermination sur les corps de monstres par W. D. GASTER"... Je pris les feuilles et lu:

 _Entrée 11._

 _La première expérience consiste à faire interagir deux échantillons non vivants: de la poussière de monstre avec de la détermination d'une âme humaine. La réaction encore mystérieuse à mes yeux fut des cris de douleurs qui ont résonné dans tout le laboratoire. Après vérification auprès de la famille du défunt avec appui vidéo, la voix correspondait bel et bien à celle du monstre mort. Ainsi, la poussière de monstre contiendrait encore la conscience de celui-ci mais ne peut se réveiller que si elle est en contact avec la détermination humaine._

 _Entrée 12._

 _Sur un échantillon d'épiderme humain récolté il y a deux heures précisément, j'ai fait interagir un échantillon de ma propre magie, faute de cobayes. La réaction fut immédiate: le bout de tissu humain fut brûlé. Cette expérience observée au microscope m'apprend que l'épiderme, surchargé en neutrons négatifs à cause de la magie, est devenu instable et les autres composants de la magie l'ont fait brûler._

 _Entrée 13._

 _En poursuivant mes recherches sur les monstres en contact avec la détermination, j'ai trouvé nécessaire de faire des tests sur des êtres vivants. Cependant, par soucis d'éthique, il me faut trouver le moyen de le faire sans que la personne ne soit consciente. A cause des droits de l'homme et des monstres je ne peux pas prendre quelqu'un dans le coma. Par conséquent, il me faut me tourner vers le clonage, mais hors de question de reproduire un être alors, après tout les monstres sont tous si fondamentalement différents..._

 _Entrée 14._

 _Mes calculs m'ont amenés à penser qu'il n'y a besoin que d'un cobaye pour les humains et les monstres. Je vais en faire cependant quelques uns, afin d'avoir la confirmation de mes dires avec les autres mais ce procédé va réduire le coût. J'ai déjà commencé le processus._

 _Entrée 15._

 _Ca y est, mes clones sont "nés". Trois à tendance humaine et trois à tendance monstre. Pour les monstres, leur partie humaine leur a donné une silhouette très ressemblante au squelette humain. Quant aux humains, leur côté monstre leur a octroyé de la magie selon le bilan sanguin. Je les ai placés dans le laboratoire sous perfusion, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient se réveiller après tout..._

 _Entrée 16._

 _J'ai embauché une nouvelle assistante et elle me passe par-dessus la tête! Elle a failli tout faire foirer en mettant "par égarement" de la détermination sur tout les sujets. J'ai pu néanmoins observer la réaction. Un des sujets à tendance humaine est... mort. Les deux autres sont encore en vie même si l'un d'entre eux est en état critique. Pour les monstres, je constate un affolement de leur magie qui s'est accrue de façon exponentielle. Les monstres, étant des êtres sans détermination ou presque, n'ont pas ce problème de négatif et positif. Quant à l'humain en bonne santé, c'est presque miraculeux. Elle devrait être morte. La détermination pourrait-elle permettre aux humains de surmonter des épreuves qui pour nous, monstres, sont impossible à affronter?_

Cela s'arrêtait là. Hmm... Intéressant, très très intéressant. J'épinglais le tout en hauteur et me fit un café avec une tasse qui m'a attirée car dessus, on voyait d'écrit "Le café est l'alcool des travailleurs" avec un dessin qui montrait des employés de bureau exténués avec leur tasse de café. Je bus et réfléchis. Hmm...

-Et du coup, le phénomène sur cet humain était-il isolé ou bien général...? Hmm... Si on part du principe que c'est commun à l'espère humaine, cela pourrait expliquer bien des choses. Dans tout les cas, si ce n'est pas le cas, quel est le résultat face à de la magie en contact avec un échantillon vivant...?

Des PV en moins. Bien sûr.

-Et donc c'est pour cela que les humains perdent des points de vie face à des attaques de monstres... Et que les fantômes possédant des objets craignent les attaques magiques. Car l'objet étant par définition neutre devient négatif lorsqu'il est en contact avec de la magie. Du coup, les dégâts sont de la vie en moins. Et les attaques vertes sont juste chargées en positif et donc permettent de rétablir l'équilibre. C'est pas bête... Je vais devoir le noter.

Je commençais à écrire sur le tableau quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi:

-Si un jour j'eusse la chance de devenir artiste j'aurais sauté de joie mais que dire face à la beauté du gribouillage et de la beauté de la pensée humaine?

-Hein?

Je me retournais pour voir un Gaster penché sur moi. Il était bien plus grand que moi et me surplombait de toute sa taille et je rougis légèrement à cause de son regard si énigmatique. Il continua comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu:

-C'est une citation de Sylmarils, philosophe du 17ième siècle ( _quoi?! J'ai bien le droit de dire que j'étais philosophe aux côtés de Rousseau, non? On discutait souvent de politique, lui et moi!)_ , mi-humaine, mi-monstre.

-Oh... Vous êtes plus doué en histoire que moi alors.

-Non, j'aime juste ses textes profonds et riches... Voyons voir, qu'avons nous là...?

Il regarda d'un air blasé mes notes puis hocha de la tête en marmonnant:

-C'est pas bête du tout... Ainsi donc, ce serait pour cela que les monstres peuvent blesser les humains... Mais... Comment les humains font pour blesser les monstres?

-J'ai une théorie que j'allais noter. Nous savons tous que la détermination relie les atomes entre eux chez un monstre. Je vais comparer ça à un circuit électrique. Si je vous plante un couteau dans l'os, cela fera office 'd'isolant' à la détermination et donc le corps tombe en poussière.

-Et pour l'âme des monstres, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est brisée?

-Cela, je ne le sais pas encore, je me le demande aussi...

Je bâillais et Gaster s'exclama:

-Ah! C'est vrai! Il est 23h, prenez un repas et allez vous coucher, vous n'avez pas arrêté depuis ce matin.

-Oui, vous avez raison... Quoi? Déjà 23h?!

Apparemment, ma recherche aux papiers a pris plus de temps que prévu... Ce qui est drôle, c'est que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte...

Bien. J'allais m'acheter quelque chose en surface (au vu du fait que certains monstres sont nocturnes, les infrastructures sont ouvertes 24h/24. C'est pourquoi je pus acheter à minuit un repas préparé que j'engloutis dans la rue. Je jetais l'emballage dans la poubelle avant de rentrer. Quand j'entrais, j'entendis la poubelle tomber.

Tiens...?

Sans doute un chat.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Il est trop court ce chapitre!!!! Mais il est très riche d'informations aussi! J'ai jamais vu une explication de la raison des dégâts dans Undertale alors la voici! Quant au truc sur la détermination qui relie les particule d'un monstre, l'idée n'est pas de moi! J'en ai entendu dans une vidéo Youtube mais après laquelle je serait pas vous dire... Dans tout les cas, désolée pour ceux et celles qui n'aiment pas la science ou quoi mais moi j'adore et honnêtement, je me suis éclatée à chercher une réponse logique à la raison des dégâts et pourquoi certaines attaques sont vertes et d'autre non._

 _Par rapport au combat des âmes humaines, je dirais juste ceci: c'est grâce à leur détermination et comme Gaster l'avait dit, la détermination a souvent été considérée comme une forme exotique de magie et c'est pas pour rien..._

 _N'oubliez pas les reviews (sérieux, je suis presque sur ma tablette à les attendre en continu MDR)!_


	4. chapitre 4

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _HEY!!!!!!!! Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent (j'y répondrais si nécessaire à la fin car je viens tout juste de poster le chapitre 3 là donc je n'ai pas encore les reviews si reviews il y a)._

 _BONE lecture!!!!_

Je me réveillais sous la chanson "Smells like teen spirit" de Nirvana. ARGH!!! J'éteignis l'alarme, me levais, me contentais pour habit d'une longue chemise avec un pantalon en jean puis j'allais dans la partie laboratoire. Gaster y était déjà, mais face au frigo. Il gratta son menton en marmonnant:

-Qu'est-ce que je pourrais manger...? Pas le choix, je suis contre le gaspillage.

Il prit alors une assiette de salade, une fourchette et commença à manger. Quand je m'approchais, je vis un jus marron dans la salade. Je dis:

-Vous avez mis quoi dans votre vinaigrette pour qu'il y ait du jus marron?!

-Rien, j'aime pas la vinaigrette.

-Alors d'où il vient ce jus marron?

-De la salade.

Euh... C'est de la moisissure ou je ne sais quoi version salade?! Gaster allait en manger une nouvelle bouchée quand j'hurlais:

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS INTOXIQUER, MA PAROLE!

-Non! Et puis si jamais je m'intoxique, j'ai assez de médicaments pour me soigner de tout! Je suis scientifique, tout de même... Et j'ai un diplôme de médecine.

-Je ne doute pas sur vos capacités pour vous soigner, je remets en question votre capacité à préserver votre estomac de toute substance nocive.

-J'ai l'habitude, ne vous inquiétez pas! Et ce serait du gaspillage!

-Si c'est l'argent qui vous inquiète, je vous paie le repas, moi!

-Mais non!

-ALORS JETEZ MOI CA!

Gaster me regarda puis dit:

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas un _légume_.

-Hein?

-Je suis très intelligent mais il faudrait être un génie pour comprendre toutes vos _salades_.

-Pardon?!

-Je mangerais ma salade!

Et il engloutis son assiette avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Il se leva et je vis son regard perçant. Il était très... particulier. Ses yeux d'un violet étrange étaient fixés aux miens si bien que maintenant j'étais mal à l'aise. Je dis d'une voix que je voulais calme:

-H-Hum... Gaster? D'où viennent vos deux cicatrices au visage?

MERDE, C'EST LA SEULE CHOSE QUE JE TROUVE A DIRE?! Il me regarda d'un air surpris puis dit:

-Une expérience ratée... Peu importe. Je vais aller me préparer, je dois aller voir le Roi aujourd'hui pour leur parler de votre théorie d'hier. Vous venez avec moi?

-A-Attendez! Nous n'avons rien préparé, aucun rapport à soumettre!

-Le Prince et moi on s'entend bien!

Ah bon? La discussion qu'ils avaient eu ne m'indique pas une relation de complicité entre eux pourtant... Néanmoins, en tant que collègue du scientifique royal, il est normal que je l'accompagne. Je dis en soupirant:

-Je vous accompagne, laissez moi me préparer.

J'allais donc troquer ma chemise et mon jean pour des vêtements plus... procédurier. C'est à dire un costard cravate marron. Oui, pas de jupe pour moi, messieurs. Féministe jusqu'au bout des ongles. Sans maquillage (de toute façon, je n'en avais pas), je me présentais face à un Gaster qui avait juste... dépoussiéré sa blouse. Ah, OK! Il se présente au monarque de son pays avec ses vêtements quotidiens: une blouse, un pull et un jean! Il me dit en voyant mon accoutrement:

-Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous vêtir ainsi! Bon, pas grave, allez, venez!

Il pris une écharpe avant de sortir et moi j'attrapais au vol mon manteau long et noir.

On prit le métro. Là encore, j'étais stupéfaite. Quant on arriva devant l'immense palais richement décoré, j'avais l'impression que Gaster faisait tâche mais le garde à l'entrée s'exclama en le voyant:

-Docteur Gaster!

-Ah, Gerson! Comment ça va?!

C'était un soldat tortue. Il portait l'uniforme. Il dit au scientifique:

-Ca va, ça va! Vos médicaments sont miraculeux!

-Très bien. Si ce genre de problèmes arrive encore, n'hésite pas à me voir, surtout! Tu as reçu l'ordonnance de ta fille?

-Oui, elle m'a tout donné!

-Très bien, merci, mon vieux! Tu me sauves la mise!

-Oh, de rien... Bref. Maintenant, il faut que l'on aille voir le Prince ou le Roi... Je dois aussi faire un examen médical.

-Oh, bien sûr! Qui est cette femme?

-Ma collègue, elle est nouvelle et n'a pas encore pris ses aises.

-Oui, ça se voit! Sinon elle serait avec des cernes énormes et elle aurait oublié ses chaussures, ah ah!

Euh... Merci, mais je ne serais jamais comme ça, personnellement... Gaster rit et dit:

-Voyons Gerson, mes collègues ne sont pas tous comme elle!

-Je me souviens qu'elle était arrivée alors... Pieds nus, un jean troué sur le dos, sa blouse de travers, une chemise à moitié boutonnée et sa tasse de café à la main!

-Elle était très tête en l'air sur la fin de notre collaboration.

-Non, c'était surtout que vous la surchargiez! Avec les trois petiots dont vous deviez... Pardon.

-Ce n'est rien, Gerson. On y va, Docteur Dzêta?

-Oui, tout de suite!

Gerson nous laissa passer sans nous contrôler et on arriva à l'intérieur du palais. Beaucoup plus chaleureux que ce que j'aurais pensé. Gaster me dirigea et je dis:

-Qui étaient ces trois personnes?

-Oh... Rien.

-C'est en lien avec les 6 cobayes de votre expérience?

-Non.

-Je suis sûre que si.

-Non, c'était des clones inconscients.

Il s'avança sans rien dire et toqua à une porte. On entendit un:

-ENTREZ!

Gaster ouvrit la porte et on tomba sur le prince Asgore au chevet du Roi Temerius. Le Roi, emmitouflé dans les couvertures, ne disait rien. Asgore se leva et dit:

-Gaster... Docteur Dzêta.

Son ton avait été plus froid à mon encontre. Je fis une courbette polie en disant:

-Docteur Dzêta, ravie de vous revoir, prince Asgore.

 _-Commandante du 5ième régiment, Clara Dzêta, ravie de vous revoir, mon Roi. L'éradication de la vermine devrait commencer bientôt._

HEIN?! Je regardais Asgore d'un air distrait. Gaster dit:

-Hum... Docteur Dzêta, vous allez bien?

-O-Oui... Juste... Un mauvais souvenir qui remontait à la surface. Bref! Continuez.

-Donc... Mon Prince, je suis là pour vous parler d'une théorie qui pourrait s'avérer être très intéressante.

-Pas ici.

-Je comprends.

-Je veux que vous l'examiniez avant.

-Très bien. Quels ont été ses symptômes après ma dernière visite?

-...Crises de délire, d'angoisse... Il crache toujours du sang... Ah! Si, il a commencé à avoir des hallucinations visuelles.

-Hmm. Il voit quoi?

-Des... choses. Il ne m'en parle presque pas, il devient paranoïaque aussi, il parle de la guerre contre les humains...

-Je vois.

-Mais la dernière guerre contre l'humanité remonte il y a plus de 100 ans!

-Je sais, et votre père y avait participé, je vous rappelle.

-Oui, vous avez raison...

-Laissez moi l'examiner.

-Bien sûr. Où est votre matériel?

-Je l'avais laissé ici. Je n'aime pas l'amener à chaque fois.

En effet, Gaster se dirigea vers un placard, l'ouvrit, en sortit une mallette de laquelle il prit des outils. Il alla vers le Roi et commença son examen. A la fin, il prononça son diagnostique:

-Mon Prince, je... Son état n'est pas critique, mais il s'est encore dégradé.

-Bien...

-Il dort souvent?

-Oui. Environ une dizaine d'heures par jour.

-Excellent.

-Hmmm...

Le Roi ouvrit ses yeux et papillona. Il regarda son fils puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Gaster. Là, il dit:

-Ah, mon vieil ami...

-Mon Roi.

-Appelle moi par mon prénom, tu es bien le seul encore en vie qui puisse le faire!

-Temerius...

-Qui est cette fille?

-Docteur Dzêta, enchantée.

Je m'avançais précipitamment et tendis ma main. Le Roi la serra et marmonna:

-Vous me rappelez quelqu'un... Bref. Je suis enchanté moi aussi.

-Témérius, ton fils m'a dit...

-Qu'est-ce que ce petit insolent a encore dit sur son paternel?!

-Eh eh... ricana Asgore mal à l'aise.

-Il a parlé de tes crises de délire et de paranoïa.

-Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa, ça existe vraiment! L-La... La détermination que je me suis injectée... m'a fait voir des choses... et j'ai compris!

-Hein?

-J'ai compris, Gaster! Tout ça, tout ce qui se passe, là, maintenant, ça s'est déjà produit! Des milliers de fois! Encore et encore et encore!

-Pardon? dis-je. C'est insensé. Nous avons créé des appareils qui permettent de mesurer...

-Ces appareils de charlatan ne fonctionnent pas! Crois moi, Gaster...

-Mon Roi, c'est la première fois que ces évènements se déroulent.

-Non... Par contre, ce qui a changé, c'est ta copine.

-Hein?

-Docteur Dzêta, c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons, Gaster m'avait déjà parlé de vous mais jamais nous ne nous sommes rencontrés.

-Je...

Il me regarda avec un regard pensif et il caressa sa barbe. Un souvenir remonta à la surface.

 _-MADAME DZÊTA!!!_

 _-Oh, pitié, encore lui..._

 _Un jeune homme arriva, il portait un paquet de lettres. Il se mit au garde-à-vous et dit:_

 _-Le chef des armées vous somme de venir!_

 _-Eh bien moi, je dis non! Je... Jamais ça n'aurait du devenir comme ça!_

 _-Vous avez aussi une lettre, d'un certain Témérius... Bien évidemment, son contenu a été vérifié._

 _-Hein? Donnez moi la lettre, s'il vous plaît._

 _Je pris la lettre et l'ouvrit en regardant le contenu:_

 _Ma chère amie,_

 _Notre ami commun se porte mal, et comme vous le savez, sa passion dévorante le pousse à comettre des folies insensées. Pas plus tard que ce matin même il a évoqué votre situation délicate en menaçant de s'engager dans un chemin qui n'est, à mon sens, pas le meilleur. Peut-être qu'un de vos coups d'éclats dont vous seule avez le secret serait une solution..._

 _Veuillez agréer, Docteur Dzêta, l'expression de ma gratitude._

 _Votre obligé, Témérius._

 _Cela doit être lui... Je regardais le soldat puis dit:_

 _-Apparement, je n'ai plus le choix, je suis au pied du mur! Je vais me battre._

Hein...? Moi, me battre? C'est d'une absurdité! Témérius marmonna d'une voix absente:

-Je dois avouer que cela m'amène à penser quelques petites choses... Hmm. Bref! Gaster, je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour une visite de routine, n'est-ce pas?

Le Roi toussa, mais calma sa toux avec un verre d'eau posé à sa table de chevet. Gaster dit:

-Non, le Docteur Dzêta et moi-même avons trouvé quelques réponses à nos questions et j'étais venu vous révéler le contenu de nos réflexions mais vous voir est et sera toujours un plaisir mon Roi.

-Abège les politesses et dis moi la synthèse. dit Asgore.

-Voilà, les dégâts de la magie sur un corps humain seraient dûs à l'apport de neutrons négatifs ce qui rendrait instable l'âme. Quant aux attaques 'vertes' seraient elle chargées en positif et donc rétablirait l'équilibre.

-Hmm.

-Quant aux dégâts fait par les humains, les objets perçants agiraient comme... isolant...

-Hmm. C'est tout?

-J'ai moi aussi travaillé de mon côté sur cette énergie renouvelable.

-Ah!

-Et j'en ai conclus qu'il était impossible, avec nos moyens actuels, de produire notre propre énergie.

-QUOI?!

-C'est impossible. Que ce soit thermique, hydrolique, éolien, électrique, solaire ou tout ce que vous voulez, cela nous coûterait plus cher.

-Je vois... marmonna Asgore.

-Ce n'est pas grave, l'entente entre les humains et les monstres est bonne, non? dis-je.

-Pour l'instant!

Asgore quitta la pièce. Témérius soupira puis marmonna:

-Et c'est moi qui délire... Bref, les jeunots, retournez à vos trucs de chimie ou je sais pas quoi, je vais me reposer!

Gaster eut un bref sourire avant de s'effacer de la pièce avec moi.

Sur le trajet du retour, Gaster soupira puis je dis:

-Le Roi est... particulier.

-Un vieux sénile, laissons le mourir en paix...

Hein? Il parle de son monarque comme ça?! Remarque, il n'a pas tout à fait tort... Je dis:

-Hmm.

-J'ai besoin d'aller quelque part avant de rentrer au laboratoire. Tu m'accompagnes ou bien tu rentres directement?

-Vous... me tutoyez?

-Hmm? Oui, pourquoi?

-OK...

-Tu peux faire pareil, si tu veux.

-OK.

-Alors?

-Euh... Ouais, je t'accompagnes.

On descendit un arrêt de métro plus tard, dans un quartier populaire, et Gaster se dirigea vers un bar. Là, il poussa la porte de l'arrière boutique et on vit une... boule de feu? nous barrer le passage. L'individu avait la tête faite de feu et ses habits, par un quelconque miracle, ne brûlaient pas. Il dit:

-Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour... Oh, Gaster.

-Salut, Grillby. Comme d'habitude, s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr.

L'être s'en alla pour revenir avec un sachet empaqueté. Il dit:

-Je t'ai indiqué toutes les informations complémentaires à l'intérieur.

-Merci, mec.

-De rien, Doc.

Gaster s'en alla avec son colis et quand je lui ai demandé le contenu, il m'a répondu:

-J'ai toujours aimé voler et j'ai développé une passion débordante dans le fait de planer.

Ah. AAAAH. Gaster, mon boss, se drogue. C'est surtout le scientifique royal qui peut à tout moment créer une bombe qui se drogue. Super nouvelle. Ne me sentant pas capable de lui arracher le paquet pour l'envoyer voler dehors, je me recroquevillais sans rien dire.

Une fois arrivés au laboratoire, il alla dans sa chambre. COMME PAR HASARD, C'EST JUSTE APRES LA VISITE AVEC LE DEALER!

Je soupirais, me tenant prête à porter secours à Gaster s'il passait en mode 'bad trip'. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur un Gaster qui avait sa chemise à moitié défaite. Super... Il s'avança vers ses fiches et les regarda. Et il commença à travailler. Le pire, c'est qu'il était toujours aussi compétent (quoique, quand il m'a dit que les licornes existaient...). Le soir, j'allais dehors. Assise sur le marche-pied, je réfléchissais. J'entendis un autre bruit venant des poubelles. ENCORE?!

J'allais voir qui s'amusait à jouer avec nos poubelles et je vis... une petite fille. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, la peau blâfarde, les yeux bleus. Elle s'exclama dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas quelque chose et j'entendis une autre voix derrière moi. Je me retournais et je vis Sans. Il hurla et la petite fille accourut vers lui. Je dis:

-Sans!

-...Clara?

-Oui, c'est moi. Qui c'est?

-...ma soeur.

-Oh... Et tu n'as pas un frère aussi?

-COMMENT LE SAVEZ-VOUS?!

-Hey, du calme! Je m'en suis juste souvenue. Peu importe. Vous avez à manger, tout les trois?

-Oui, bien évidemment.

-Je ne te crois pas. Dans tout les cas, pourquoi ne pas revenir chez Gaster?

-Non!

La petite fille avait hurlé. Elle s'accrocha au pull de Sans qui, énervé, se téléporta, me laissant pleine d'interrogations. Qu'est-ce que Gaster a bien pu leur faire...?

 _-C'est immoral, Gaster. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?_

 _-Et c'est toi qui va me dire à moi comment être juste? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, espèce d'assassin!_

Hein? Je regardais, pensive, autour de moi. Bon... Je retournais dans le laboratoire. Là, Gaster, assis, écrivais des notes. Je demandais:

-Qui est la fille qui accompagne Sans?

-Hein?

Il leva les yeux vers moi et marmonna:

-Qui?

-La petite fille qui accompagne Sans.

-Oh, elle... Sujet 2.

-'Sujet'?

-Oui, à la base du moins, c'était le résultat d'une expérience, la même que Sans.

-Celle des trois hybrides à tendance humaine et celle des trois à tendance monstre?

-Exactement.

-Comment sont-ils devenus conscients?

-Eh eh... Il y a eu un accident.

-Je m'en doute. Combien ont survécus?

-Ce sont les seuls à avoir survécus.

-Il n'y a qu'eux deux? Et vous faites quoi pour eux, au juste?

-Rien, après tout, il n'y a rien à faire.

-Je vois... Eh bien moi, je vais vous dire un truc. Il y a à faire. Vous vous devez de vous en occuper, Gaster!

-Et comment?

-D'ailleurs, c'est quelle langue qu'ils parlent?

-Nous communiquons tout les deux dans la langue commune, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui et?

-La langue qu'ils parlent est la langue des monstres.

-Ah, d'accord.

Je regardais Gaster puis allais dehors. Là, je le vis me suivre. Je lui dis:

-Ils mangent comme nous?

-Oui...

-Très bien! A la supérette.

On alla au premier supermarché du coin et j'achetais deux plats à emporter ainsi que des couverts. Je déposais le tout devant la porte et Gaster dit:

-Comment savoir s'ils vont le prendre?

-On va regarder.

Je me glissais dans le bâtiment et depuis la fenêtre, je regardais l'entrée. Rapidement, une silhouette furtive avec deux yeux bleus illuminés s'avança et saisit les plats avant de dire en langue des monstres quelque chose. Gaster eut la gentillesse de traduire pour moi:

-Il dit: Ma soeur, le Doc nous a donné de la nourriture! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance, mais regarde, c'est industriel et pas ouvert encore donc... Il n'y a pas mis de substances mortelles. VIENS, ON MANGE!

Une petite silhouette famélique, je m'en rendais compte maintenant, pris sa part et mangea avec ses doigts goulument.

Je me tournais vers Gaster, lui fit un petit clin d'oeil puis allais me coucher.

 **Note de l'auteur:** _J'ai mis du temps à le publier, je sais! Pas besoin de m'engueuler! J'ai eu quelques contretemps (comme un nouveau chien par exemple) ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu le publier en temps et en heures. Merci de l'avoir lu!_ _Réponse aux reviews:_ Sidona: Alors, la fille qui accompagne Sans, je ne dis rien (muette comme une carpe... ou une fille dans le coma). Et oui, je suis philosophe! Tiens, le fb de Voltaire lol!


	5. chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Salut tout le monde, nous voilà sur un chapitre 5!!!! Alors... Tout d'abord, réponse aux reviews:_

 _Sidona: Pour ta review, déjà merci, et ensuite... Alors, on va commencer par le début, hein! Comment Clara a pu devenir une guerrière? L'un de ses flash-back ou le prologue (je sais plus) t'en donne indirectement la réponse. Elle était en plein combat et elle s'entraînait puisque le soldat avec qui elle se battait lui avait dit 'on reprend dans 5 minutes'. Du coup, dans l'armée, elle était pas une guerrière non plus (par contre, elle était Commandante). Elle savait les bases quoi. Et oui, elle est très gentille, à donner de la bouffe à Sans (alors que même Gaster veut pas...), mais là aussi, au vu des éléments que tu as à ta disposition (je sais, ça peut paraître tiré par les cheveux) comme cette expérience bizarroïde pour la création de Sans, l'état d'Asgore (qui, je le rappelle, n'est pas encore Roi et donc a un pouvoir instable, raison pour laquelle il mise tout sur la création d'une énergie renouvelable indépendante des humains) et du Roi... C'est le climat propice à une guerre. Du coup, il suffit d'une petite étincelle pour déclencher le feu. Dans tout les cas, elle ne devient pas non plus totalement 'méchante' car (encore une fois, je crois que c'est dans le prologue) elle dit que si les prisonniers sont exécutés, ce n'est pas son choix mais celui de ses supérieurs. Dans tout les cas, puisqu'il y a eu un Reset, elle peut peut-être influencer et donc éviter de tuer ce pauvre Gasty. Et ce qui pourrait pousser Clara à tuer Gaster... On le voit déjà un peu, avec son attitude vis à vis de lui. Elle le trouve très cruel en un sens et elle est peut-être un poil trop intelligente pour son bien... On pourrait presque l'accuser d'être la cause de la guerre humains/monstres. Merci d'avoir lu ma réponse à ta review (je pensais pas qu'elle allait être aussi grande, pardon! Mais cette fic est très complexe et donc je me devais de lever le voile sur ton incompréhension)!_

 _BONE lecture!_

Le lendemain, ce fut une autre chanson ( _mini note: découvre des chansons avec Clara!)_ qui me réveilla et l'une de mes préférés: Violent Pornography ( _deuxième mini note: ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez! C'est une chanson à texte en anglais, OK?!)_ de System of a Down. J'ouvris les yeux et enlevais l'alarme. Ensuite, je me levais et me préparais. Quand je sortis de ma chambre, j'entendis une conversation:

-Mon Prince... Vous...

-La situation est critique, Gaster.

-Quoi donc, mon Prince?

-LISEZ LES JOURNAUX ET VOUS COMPRENDREZ DE QUOI JE PARLE, GASTER!

-Qu'y a-t-il, Asgore?

-Ne m'appelle pas Asgore!

-Pardon, mon Prince.

-...Désolé, je suis sur les nerfs. Le dirigeant des EUH (Etats Unis de l'Humanité) a menacé de rompre les accords commerciaux qui nous lient pour un autre accord qui comprend le fait que nos monnaies ne soient pas converties mais cela ne serait qu'à notre désavantage, la monnaie humaine est plus chère que la notre, je ne peux pas refuser non plus car sinon nous n'avons plus d'énergie ni de nourriture! L'énergie nous rend dépendants, Gaster! Je... Il faut que vous vous dépêchiez, sinon je serais contraint de vous faire remplacer!

-J'ai une nouvelle collègue et nous travaillons...

-Non, vous vous embêtez à savoir pourquoi quand on plante un couteau dans quelqu'un il meurt! C'est ridicule!

-Pardon, mon Prince. J'agirais en fonction des priorités de la nation.

-Même, je n'apprécie pas l'idée que ça soit une humaine qui soit votre collègue. Prenez la en assistante et mettez un monstre à sa place!

-Elle est très compétente, mon Prince, ses services me sont précieux et...

-GASTER! C'est une humaine! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance! On ne peut pas se permettre d'accepter quoique ce soit d'elle!

-M-Mon prince...

-QUOI?!

-Je vous en prie, mon Prince, laissez moi garder cette femme en tant que collègue.

-Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial?!

-C'est... Elle... Elle est au courrant pour l'accident...

-Dans sa totalité?

-Non... Mais, mon Prince...

-Vous n'avez qu'à faire en sorte que plus jamais elle n'ouvre la bouche.

Et Asgore quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé.

Je plaquais ma main contre ma bouche, retenant un cri. COMMENT?! Je me collais au mur et patientais, tremblante littéralement. J'entendis la voix de Gaster:

-NON! Pourquoi?!

Des bruits de livres tombant se firent entendre. Je devais me calmer. Je m'approchais lentement de Gaster et dit:

-Hum... Gaster?

-Oh... Bonjour, Clara. Comment vas-tu?

Il venait de se retourner brusquement et, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il commença à ranger ses livres. J'avais remarqué aussi que ces derniers temps il me tutoyait. Je dis:

-Très bien et toi?

-Ca va... Je crois que j'ai fais une bêtise, j'ai du mélanger de la magie avec de l'uranium encore une fois! Ce genre d'étourderies m'arrive tout le temps...

Il est pas idiot, il sait que j'ai entendu la conversation... Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi fait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé? Un moyen pour lui de me dire que je n'avais rien à craindre? Il demanda:

-Tu peux m'aider?

-Bien sûr.

Je me penchais pour attraper quelques feuilles et je dis au bout d'un moment, la curiosité l'emportant sur la prudence:

-C'est quoi toute l'histoire de cet accident?

-Hein?

Gaster s'immobilisa, une pile de livres dans ses mains. Il me regarda, tremblant, et marmonna:

-T-Tu veux... vraiment savoir...?

-Oui.

-Eh bien... C'est... compliqué...

-Je l'avais compris.

-Je... Je ne peux pas te le dire, si tu sais la vérité, cela pourrait être trop dangereux et... détruire la paix entre les humains et les monstres.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, je ne vais pas causer une guerre!

-Tu n'en sais rien.

Il me regarda, les yeux remplis de peur.

- _Je t'avais fait confiance! Pourquoi m'as-tu trahie?_

 _-Trahie?! Je ne fais que respecter les droits de l'homme et des monstres, mon cher! C'est inhumain! Qu'est-ce que TOI tu as fait en ME trahissant?_!

Je regardais Gaster. Quoi...? C'est quoi ce souvenir? Je m'avançais vers Gaster qui tremblait et, dans un geste de réconfort, je caressais son dos. Il posa sa pile de livres et, dans un moment de faiblesse ( _mininote: LA phrase qui préserve la virilité de Gaster MDR_ ), il s'effondra dans mes bras ( _mininote: Moins viril le doc, là!_ ).

Je sentais ses larmes mouiller mon haut et je le sentais trembler aussi. J'entendis alors toquer. Tiens...? Gaster eut la même réaction que moi car, séchant ses larmes, il s'en alla ouvrir. J'entendis rapidement un:

-H-Hum... Clara?

Je m'approchais et poussais un hurlement strident.

Il y avait en face de moi Sans. Il était en sang, ses bras couverts de plaies, ses deux yeux d'un bleu lumineux, il tremblait et bafouillait des phrases sans sens précis. Il portait un T-shirt avec un pantacourt et je voyais ses jambes trembler. Il marmonnait:

-Vite... sauver... vite... je sais pas... je sais pas... pourquoi... sauver... ma soeur... elle, elle... je sais pas...

-Sans! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

J'accourais vers la trousse de secours et alors que j'allais commencer à prodiguer les premiers soins à Sans, il s'exclama:

-NON! Ma soeur d'abord!

-O-Ok...

Il nous guida jusqu'à elle, Gaster portant Sans (contre son gré) dans ses bras. On arriva derrière des poubelles et l'état de la jeune fille m'effara.

Elle avait les cheveux blonds mouillés, s'étalant en fines bouclettes dorées qui petit à petit prenaient une teinte rougeâtre, ses yeux laissaient voir une lumière d'un vert étonnant, sa bouche couverte de sang encore frais, ses bras filiformes étalés verticalement au sol, elle avait une expression figée, immortalisée.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire.

Non, le pire c'était la plaie immense dans son ventre qui laissait voir une partie de ses organes. Elle ne bougeait pas. Etait-ce trop tard...? Je me ruais sur elle et pris son pouls.

BOUM...

BOUM...

MON DIEU! Elle a un pouls. Faible, certes, mais elle est encore en vie!

Je criais à Gaster d'amener le matériel médical. On ne pouvait pas la transporter, ça la tuerait. Et, entre Gaster et moi, je suis la plus compétente en médecine humaine.

Dès que j'eus le matériel disponible, je commençais à stopper les hémorragies, faire une perfusion de sang, recoudre la plaie...

Je m'acharnais à faire le plus vite et le plus efficace. Sans hurlait:

-Non! Je veux pas qu'elle meurt! Je veux pas qu'elle meurt!

-Allez, petite, reste déterminée...!

Cette phrase redonna un élan de vie à cette jeune fille qui encercla mon cou de ses deux mains et me fixa, ses yeux verts si beaux habités par le vide. Elle resta ainsi, à me regarder, sans m'étrangler mais sans me laisser assez de place pour la soigner. Elle me fixait et je dis:

-Laisse moi t'aider...

Elle pivota son regard sur Sans et finalement baissa son bras. M'activant à la sauver, une fois que j'eus terminer, je soupirais de soulagement. Je soignais Sans qui, même si son état était grave, avait principalement de petites coupures qui cicatriseront. Je lui dis:

-Tu as eu de la chance...

-Non, elle m'a sauvé.

-Pardon?

-Elle s'est jetée devant les humains qui nous ont attaqués...

-Les humains?

-Oui... On avait fouillé leur poubelles... L'un d'eux a sorti un couteau.

Les humains sont vraiment des pourritures, ou du moins la plupart d'entre eux. Gaster dit:

-Il est plus prudent que vous dormiez chez nous.

-N-Non...

-Sans, si je te rends ta soeur maintenant, elle va mourir. Il faut que vous restiez ici! dis-je d'un ton ferme.

-Tu... Lui fais confiance?

Sans me regarda, la peur dans les yeux. Je demandais:

-De quoi?

-Tu... lui fais confiance, à Gaster?

-Oui, bien évide...

-Moi pas.

-Sans, s'il te plaît... Accepte de rester dans le laboratoire...

-Je ne veux pas qu'il recommence à faire des choses.

-Quelles choses?

-Je... Il m'a...

-C'est assez de trouble pour aujourd'hui! s'exclama Gaster. Allez, venez, on rentre. Je porte Sans et Clara, tu portes Chara, s'il te plaît?

-Hmm? Oui, bien sûr.

Je saisis le corps de l'enfant et allais vers le laboratoire. Chara... C'est un nom sympathique.

Une fois arrivés au laboratoire, je posais (en écartant les livres au passages) Chara sur la table puis Sans fut emmené dans une chambre inoccupée. Gaster, une fois que nous fûmes seuls, soupira. Je demandais:

-Chara est une hybride aussi?

-Oui... C'est l'une des filles de l'expérience... C'est pour ça que Sans persiste à l'appeler ma 'soeur'. Ridicule. Ils sont nés à cause d'un peu de détermination au hasard.

Hein...? Voilà une information intéressante! Gaster qui ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte d'à qui il parlait me dit:

-La détermination appartenant à un humain, Sans et Chara sont le fruit des ADN de monstres, d'humains et de la détermination d'un humain. Pas grand chose finalement, hein?

-Cela voudrait-il dire que... la détermination contient l'âme de quelqu'un ou bien du moins le moyen à l'âme de s'exprimer? C'est cela qui expliquerait la couleur des âmes de monstres: blanches car presque sans de détermination.

-Oui...

-Mais, dans ce cas... Si Chara et Sans ont été faits à partir de l'ADN de monstres et d'humains... Sont-ils... le mixage des humains et monstres sélectionnés?

-T-Tu... Je ne peux pas te le dire!

Ah, dommage. Gaster méchant s'est réveillé.

Je soupirais intérieurement puis fis face à Gaster. Son regard rempli de peur, ses mains tremblantes... Que pouvait-il bien cacher? Je dis:

-Gaster, expliques moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu... que me caches-tu?

-Je...

Soudainement, on entendit des cris. Considérant que l'urgence était ailleurs, je me ruais vers la chambre de Sans pour l'y trouver, hurlant de peur. Il était recroquevillé face à... des seringues? Alors que Gaster se précipitait pour aller l'aider, je ramassais une seringue et regardais. C'est pour faire des injections intra veineuses... Une autre des seringues était plus grosse, beaucoup plus grosse. Ca, c'est pour faire des injections intra osseuses.

Je me tournais vers Sans qui, alors que Gaster s'approchait, hurla:

-NON, PAS TOI! Je le savais! Je le savais! Tu comptes recommencer, hein?! Tu comptes recommencer, pas vrai?!

Je me ruais vers lui puis dit en secouant Sans:

-Hey!... Sans!

-QUOI?! C'est un fou! Il comptait recommencer, je le sais!

-Sans, calmes toi! Il ne va rien te faire!

-AH OUI?! Comment tu peux en être si sûre, hein?

-Sans! Je... Je détestes faire des promesses mais celles que je fais, je les tiens et je te promets que je te protègerais!

-V-Vraiment...?

-Oui, c'est valable pour Chara aussi!

Un peu calmé, il me regarda sans rien dire puis retomba dans son lit. Gaster s'en alla. C'est ma chance! Je m'approchais puis lui dis:

-Sans... Dis moi... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état?

-Hein...?

-Qu'est-ce que Gaster t'a fait?

-Il... Il m'a... fait des choses horribles... Il... il y a eu un accident aussi.

-Quel accident?

-M-Mon frère... Il... Il est mort... L'assistante de l'époque a placé de la détermination par égarement et... il... il a... il a fondu... de l'intérieur, il a fondu, mais ensuite, il est devenu incontrôlable et a failli tous nous tuer...

Sans retint sa respiration. Il marmonna:

-Heureusement que Chara était là pour me sauver...

-Pourtant, maintenant dans la rue, il me semblerait que ce soit toi qui la protèges.

-En effet, ces derniers temps, elle... est différente. Elle parle sans cesse qu'elle a été... divisée... comme coupée en deux... sa partie humaine et sa partie monstre... Elle arrête pas de dire ça et qu'elle doit contrôler sa partie humaine... C'est... très bizarre.

Sa partie humaine et sa partie monstre divisées...?

- _Gaster! Comment ça avance?_

 _-J'ai trouvé la source de son mal être, Clara. Il faut que l'on termine le plus vite que possible le projet Papyrus_!

Le projet Papyrus...? C'est quoi cette histoire? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que Gaster est... qu'il n'est pas aussi gentil que ce qu'il prétend être?

La prudence s'impose.

Le lendemain, Chara se réveilla. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, les yeux verts... Je dis d'une voix calme en la voyant:

-Coucou! Ca va?

-Urgh... J'ai super mal...

-C'est normal, tu as eu plusieurs coups de couteau dans l'abdomen.

-Je... OK...

Acceptant la nouvelle étonament bien, elle se leva, chancelante. Je m'exclamais:

-RECOUCHES TOI!

-Mais non, je vais juste me laver le visage et ça ira mieux...

Elle se dirigea sans écouter mes directives vers la salle de bains. Quand j'ouvris la porte en grand, je vis une zone avec une forme jaunâtre, un peu floue. Sans doute de la moisissure, je devrais m'occuper de ça plus tard. Chara était entrée et me dit:

-Laisse moi seule, je reviens bientôt en pleine forme.

Je fermais la porte et, quelque secondes plus tard, je la vis sortir fraîche et pimpante. Que...? Elle enleva son bandage, ne laissant paraître aucune blessure. Comment c'est possible?!

J'engageais un combat.

ACT - CHECK

"Chara: 895 ATK, 20 DEF, 130PV, Une grande ennemie majoritairement humaine avec un petit côté monstre attachant."

Elle avait tout ses points de vie! Mais... Comment a-t-elle pu arriver à 130...? Je lui dis:

-Comment peux-tu avoir un LOVE si élevé?

-Simple: j'ai tué des gens.

-Je... Je sais comment on gagne du LOVE, mais comment en es-tu venue à ce niveau...?

Elle me jeta un regard noir et dit:

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre.

Elle s'avança et, murmurant ces mots alors qu'elle allait vers la chambre de Gaster:

-Surtout pas aux meurtrières dans ton genre.

Et elle toqua à la porte de Sans qui se trouvait être juste à côté de celle de Gaster. Elle parla en langue monstre et, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle disait, je décidais de retourner vers mes expériences et mes théories sur la détermination.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, cette histoire avec Gaster, Asgore, une possible guerre entre les humains et les monstres... Je ne pouvais pas rester inactive. Je décidais d'aller vers Gaster qui buvait tranquillement un café. Je lui dis:

-Gaster, il faut que tu me dises ce qui se passe!

-De quoi?

-Quel était cet accident?

-Tu... As vraiment besoin de le savoir?

-Oui.

-Alors dans ce cas...

Il reposa sa tasse de café et gratta son crâne. Il soupira puis dit:

-Quelles sont tes questions?

-D'où viennent Chara et Sans?

-De mon expérience sur la détermination.

-Comment sont-ils devenus conscients?

-Ils l'étaient depuis le début.

-Quoi...? Pourtant, tu avais marqué dans tes rapports qu'ils ne l'étaient pas!

-Je n'allais pas le marquer sur du papier, ce n'est pas politiquement correct.

-Tu avais eu l'autorisation de faire ça?!

-J'avais eu l'ordre de faire ça.

-Comment?!

-C'était un ordre.

-Pardon?

-C'était le Roi Témérius qui m'avait demandé de traiter ce sujet.

-Et donc? La suite?

-J'ai créé six sujets. Trois à tendance humaine et trois à tendance monstres mais ce sont tous des hybrides, raison pour laquelle les trois à tendance monstre sont des squelettes.

-Je vois.

-Les six sujets n'étaient pas conscients qu'ils étaient sujets, mon assistante de l'époque et moi-même avions jugé que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils se pensaient juste abandonnés car atteints d'une maladie.

-C'est horrible!

-Pour eux, c'était moins pire que de se savoir rat de laboratoires. Dès leur troisième année nous avons commencé les injections de détermination et de magie. A faibles doses, bien évidemment.

-Les conséquences?

-Vomissements, diarhées, maux de têtes, fatigue... Mais ces symptômes n'ont pas fait peur à Témérius. Il nous a demandé de continuer les expériences.

-Et tu as continué?!

-...Oui. Nous avons cependant perdu deux des sujets à tendance humaine et un des sujets à tendance monstre.

-Quels étaient leur noms?

-Il y avait Sans, Chara et Papyrus.

-Je vois.

-Sans avait une tendance à la feignantise, mais un esprit très vif. Papyrus, lui, était un idiot fini et vulgaire. Quant à Chara... Elle n'était pas sociable, je dirais qu'elle se rapproche du caractère de Sans, mais... Non, elle avait toujours cette attitude, comme si elle savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

-Et donc?

-Il y a eu un accident. Le Roi était venu se plaindre avec son fils sur la lenteur des recherches. Nous avions expliqué au Roi que ce n'était pas possible d'accélérer et mon assistante a cru bon de simuler la mort d'un des sujets afin que le Roi entende raison.

-C'est horrible!

-C'était pour sauver les deux autres. Bref, elle a injecté de la détermination, à fortes doses, dans Papyrus qui a... explosé. La détermination qu'il a relâché à causé l'état actuel du Roi, mes deux cicatrices et la mort de mon assistante.

-Mais... En quoi ça peut causer une guerre avec les monstres?

-J'ai... découvert quelque chose.

-Quoi?

-Il y a, sur Terre, deux êtres élus selon leur détermination et leur magie. Celui avec le plus de détermination a le pouvoir de revenir à la vie et se soigner instantanément. Quant à celui avec le plus de magie, tout comme celui avec de la détermination, il est capable de voir les changements des timeline. En ce moment même, ces deux individus sont... Chara pour la détermination et Sans pour la magie.

-Donc... si le gouvernement humain venait à l'apprendre...

-Ils prétexteraient une violation des accords internationaux et s'uniraient contre le royaume des monstres.

-C'est une possibilité.

C'est donc ça qu'il cherchait à me cacher... Mais jamais je ne trahirais le secret, pourquoi je le ferais déjà? Je relevais les yeux puis dit:

-Gaster, compte sur moi pour garder ton secret.

Il me sourit puis caressa ma tête, me fixant droit dans les yeux. Il marmonna:

-Tu sais, des fois, Clara... J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà connu.

-Hein? Tu veux dire une autre timeline?

-Exactement. Espérons que celle-ci se déroule mieux que la précédente et... reste _DETERMINEE_ dans ton travail!

-Gaster!

-J'attends de toi un rapport des plus _MAGIQUES_!

-GASTER!

-Eh, avoue que je suis vraiment FEMURISTIQUE!

-Sérieusement?

-Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai moi OSsi beaucoup de travail!

-ARGH!

-Je t'avais prévenu, mais mes blagues s'intensifient quand je suis sur les os!

Il quitta la pièce. Je retournais gaiement à mon travail.

 **Note de l'auteur:** _YEAH!!! Chapitre 5 fini! OUF! ENFIN!!!! Pour tout vous dire, je trouve que je publie d'une lenteur... J'hésite à faire des chapitres plus courts mais plus souvent. Car je sais aussi ce que c'est que d'attendre un mois (voire un an avec les vrais bouquins) pour le chapitre suivant!!!!_


	6. chapitre 6

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Nous voilà pour un chapitre 6 les amis. Déjà... Eh oui. Bref, voici ma réponse à la review de Sidona (cette réponse peut aussi servir à ceux qui n'ont pas forcément tout super bien compris, comme ma réponse à sa précédente review dans le chapitre 5):_

 _Alors... Sidona, tu as mis le doigt sur plusieurs faits en fait. Déjà, le fait que j'ai appelé une fille qui ne ressemble physiquement absolument pas à Chara et que je l'appelle Chara n'est pas fait au hasard, tu peux t'en douter. Ensuite, Papyrus... Gaster dit qu'il est mort donc ce n'est pas le Papyrus que tu connais et un des flash back (je sais, je fais beaucoup appel à des choses précédemment dites ce qui rend l'histoire vachement complexe...) montre une conversation entre Sans et Clara avec Sans qui accuse Clara d'avoir tué quelqu'un puis il clame qu'il protégera Papyrus et un autre flash back où Clara parle du projet Papyrus... Problème étant que Papyrus est censé être mort (ou en tout cas, le premier Papyrus). J'espère avoir éclairé ta lanterne!_

 _BONE lecture!_

Les jours sont passés et j'ai développé une véritable relation avec Chara comme Sans. Sans est quelqu'un de très intelligent comme me l'a décrit Gaster et il est passionné par la science. Je lui apprend tout ce que je peux même si des fois ses questions atteignent un niveau de connaissances qui n'est pas dans mon domaine.

Chara aussi est curieuse. Mais elle est très méfiante, surtout à mon égard. Et elle se replie de plus en plus sur elle-même et nous décrit son état de la manière suivante "Je me divise en deux. Quand vous prenez un bout de papier et que vous le déchirez, il se passe un certain temps avant que vous arriviez à vos fins. J'en suis à ce stade. Ensuite? BOUM." Cela n'est pas pour nous rassurer, Gaster et moi, qui constatons en effet la création de deux personnalités distinctes chez Chara.

La première, naïve et pleine de candeur.

La seconde, bien au fait de la violence dans ce monde, résignée, cynique, violente parfois mais qui n'attend qu'à être aidée.

Gaster comme moi-même sommes désemparés face à ce phénomène.

J'ai commencé à faire des rêves aussi où je voyais des formes étranges comme des combats, du sang, beaucoup de sang. La peur me paralyse chaques matins et ce n'est que la voix douce de Sans ou Gaster qui me ramène à la réalité.

Un jour, la mort du Roi Témérius fut annoncée. Assassiné dans son sommeil. La lame est incurvée des initiales du royaume humain. Asgore a beau faire des discours de paix, la population gronde et appelle aux armes.

Il manque juste... une petite étincelle pour déclencher une guerre entre les deux pays.

Notre seul atout, c'est que Gaster comme moi sommes sûrs qu'Asgore attendra d'être dépendant énergétiquement pour se lancer dans une guerre. On ne pourra pas gagner, sinon.

Un soir, Gaster me demanda d'aller faire des achats pour le laboratoire. Chara et Sans m'accompagnaient, ils étaient encore réticents à rester seuls au laboratoire, que l'on appelle maintenant 'maison', avec Gaster qui leur fait encore peur. J'effectue les achats et sur le trajet du retour, un groupe de monstres nous bloque le passage. Deux couples d'amis semblerait-il. Des chiens. Au fond, cachés, deux chiots amaigris regardaient la scène. Les quatres adultes dirent:

-T'es une humaine, toi, non?

-Sans, Chara, reculez.

Sans protesta mais le regard de fer de Chara le dissuada de se battre quand elle l'entraîna derrière moi. Je regardais les quatres monstres. S'ils engagent un combat contre moi, je suis foutue. Ils dirent:

-C'est à cause de ton peuple qu'on est dans la merde!

-On peut régler ça pacifiquement...

-NON!

L'un d'eux se jeta vers moi. Ma barre de PV baissa de moitié. Il allait m'administrer un autre coup lorsque je vis un troisième s'attaquer aux deux hybrides. J'allais mourir et eux aussi si je n'agissais pas.

 **Mais cela refuse.** **VOUS ÊTES DETERMINEE A SAUVER VOS ENFANTS!**

Oui, mes enfants. Certes, pas de sang, mais durant ces quelques mois, j'ai pu constater que je considérais et traitais Chara et Sans comme mes propres enfants. Alors que mes PV devraient être à zéro, ma détermination à les sauver fit surface et je me jetais pour les protéger. Ils allaient attaquer quand une voix enfantine se fit entendre:

-HEY! C'est quoi ce rafut, espèces de punks?!

Accourut une fillette poisson. Les quatres adultes s'inclinèrent en disant:

-Chef Undyne.

-Allez, espèce de mamies! On y va! Eh! PUNK! Désolée pour le comportement de mes hommes, ils savent pas se tenir. Je suis Undyne, chef du gang des poissons-chiens. A plus!

Et ils s'en allèrent. Je regardais Sans et Chara. Sans, encore sonné, tremblait. Chara, elle, ses yeux verts luisants d'une lueur étrange, elle se retenait de ne pas arracher la tête de cette Undyne. Elle était légèrement blessée et elle regarda autour d'elle. Soudainement, elle se figea et marmonna:

-Comment...? J'ai le pouvoir de la détermination pourtant, non...?

-De quoi?

-Mon point de sauvegarde?! Il n'était pas censé disparaître maintenant!

Je regardais autour de moi et hurlais de peur en voyant une étoile jaune. PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CE TRUC! Chara se tourna vers moi, se gratta le crâne puis marmonna:

-Super, maman... Maintenant tu es plus déterminée que moi...

-"Maman"?

-Hein? Oh, rien.

Chara me regarda en soupirant. Ensuite, elle s'avança et marmonna lorsqu'elle fut à mon niveau:

-Super, maintenant, si tu me tues, c'est Game Over. Ce truc jaune que tu voies dans le coin, c'est un point de sauvegarde. Tu es la plus déterminée sur Terre. Bienvenue au club.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans mes tympans. Sans, un peu apeuré, me regarda. Ses yeux bleus de combat me fixaient et il marmonna:

-Qu'est-ce... qui va arriver à Chara?

-Je ne sais pas. Avance, on doit retourner à la maison.

On emboita les pas de Chara. Une fois rentrés au laboratoire, la voix calme de Gaster et les cris de colère de Chara nous acceuillirent. Elle tenait un papier et hurlait:

-JE LE SAVAIS, GASTER! Tu n'es qu'un idiot!

-Chara, calme toi et parlons un peu...

-ME CALMER?! C'est vers la guerre que tu nous mènes, espèce d'idiot! Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il arrivera si tu dis à Asgore que tu as trouvé le moyen d'être dépendant énergétiquement?! Asgore n'est un pacifiste qu'en façade et même! Il ne restera pas une semaine de plus sur le trône si le peuple l'apprend et qu'il reste sans rien faire! Il y aura un coup d'état ou une révolution!

-Non, Asgore...

-Asgore ne révèlerait pas que le royaume des monstres est indépendant énergétiquement? EH BEN! On a de la chance d'avoir un Roi intègre qui ment au peuple! ET L'OPPOSITION, T'Y AS PENSE?!

-Chara, ce n'est pas de mon ressort de...

-Ah oui?! GASTER! Je ne peux plus sauvegarder! Ca aussi, tu vas le dire à Asgore?! Tu vas lui dire que c'est ta merveilleuse associée qu'il est désormais impossible de tuer?

-Quoi?

-Eh oui! Maintenant, tu vois, celle qui a la plus grande détermination, c'est elle! Elle pourrait tout à fait aller voir le royaume humain et leur raconter toute l'histoire, non? Si elle veut, elle pourrait déclencher une guerre et je sais qu'elle le fera!

-Arrête Chara, Clara ne pourrait jamais le faire.

-AH OUI?! Je suis MORTE pour l'en empêcher! MORTE! Je crois savoir un peu mieux que toi ce qui s'est passé, tout de même! Demande à Sans, si tu as si peur! Lui aussi, s'en souvient! C'est juste que cet idiot se voile la face! Il pense que jamais elle ne le refera! Il pense que puisque tu ne la bats plus, elle n'ira rien raconter!

-Chara, ça suffit!

-Hum! On est rentrés...

On s'avança, Sans et moi et, sans rien dire, j'envoyais Sans se coucher puis moi aussi, j'allais dans ma chambre. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Gaster? Me battre? Un autre souvenir refit surface:

- _G-Gaster... Pourquoi...?_

 _-Tu penses réellement que j'ai besoin d'une idiote comme toi au laboratoire? Tu penses sincèrement que tu m'es utile? Tu ne sers à rien! Cette journée vient de le prouver!_

 _Un coup retentit. Ma prise déjà faible s'amenuisit et je tombais littéralement au sol. J'avais mal, si mal... Je sentais le goût acre du sang dans ma bouche, mes jambes tremblaient. Gaster, lui, hurlait et tremblait lui aussi. De rage. Il s'assit avec un certain calme sur son fauteuil et commença à pleurer. Il répétait qu'il n'en pouvait plus, que c'était trop pour lui. Moi, je me relevais légèrement et lorsque ma main atteint le bureau et que je me levais lentement, je croisais des yeux verts émeraudes. Chara. Elle hurla de rage et se jeta sur Gaster en commençant à le rouer de coup à son tour. Je défendis Gaster_.

Je restais immobile, tremblante. Comment...? Gaster m'a frappé auparavant. J'avais peur. Non, non, jamais il ne ferait ça, jamais, il ne pourrait pas, jamais il n'oserait... J'entendis frapper. Je relevais ma tête et j'entendis la voix si particulière de Gaster:

-C'est Gaster. Tu m'ouvres? J'ai besoin de te parler.

Je déglutis et, me forçant à lui ouvrir, mes prunelles apeurées rencontrèrent son regard aussi neutre. Il entra sans ma permission et s'assit me fixa. Refermant la porte, je lui fis face. Il dit:

-Chara est calmée.

-J-Je... tant mieux.

-Ca va?

-O-Oui...

-Elle m'a raconté que tu l'as protégé. Tu dois être blessée sans doute. Approche, je vais te soigner.

Je m'avançais calmement et il utilisa sa magie de guérison sur moi. En tant que médecin royal, il a développé ses capacités curatives au maximum. Il me regarda et, son regard reflétant une émotion étrange, caressa doucement mes cheveux. Apeurée, je me laissais faire. Regardant le sol, mes mains tremblantes, j'attendais. Il marmonna:

-Je suis tellement désolé...

-Dis moi... Ton ancienne assistante... L'as-tu battue?

-Pardon?

-Ton ancienne assistante, l'as-tu battue?

-Quoi? Tu crois aux histoires de Chara, maintenant? Non, jamais je n'oserais battre quiconque. Par contre, elle, elle avait déjà frappé Sans et Chara.

-Je... vois.

Je me détendis légèrement. Je me suis peut-être inventé toute cette histoire de coups sur les dires de Chara et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle ment. Moi, déclencher une guerre?

Impossible.

Je regardais Gaster, un sourire aux lèvres puis je m'appuyais légèrement contre lui. Je soupirais puis marmonnais:

-Donc...? Que s'est-il passé?

-J'ai trouvé le moyen de nous rendre dépendants énergétiquement et Chara pense que si je le dis à Asgore, ça déclencherait la guerre.

-Hmm hmm...

Je tournais ma tête de façon à mieux sentir son odeur si particulière. Son odeur me rassurait, quelque part. Il continua:

-Je lui ai répondu que non et soudainement elle s'est mise dans une colère noire. Je pense que l'on peut très clairement dire qu'il y a trois Chara. La Chara que l'on connaît, la calme, et la violente.

-Oui, je suis d'accord. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle est psychotique moi aussi. Elle pourrait avoir le syndrome des personnalités multiples ou encore une schyzophrénie avancée... Elle est trop repliée sur elle-même.

-On pourrait l'envoyer voir un spécialiste pour les humains.

-Impossible, la médecine des hybrides est particulière et la psychiatrie des hybrides en est à son stade le plus primaire alors si on leur fout dans les bras une schyzophrène, ils vont la brûler!

-Eh eh... Mais que fait-on alors?

-Il semblerait que son état violent se manifeste sous forme de crises...

On s'enlaça et, fermant mes yeux, à moitiée endormie contre Gaster, je murmurais:

-On pourrait peut-être travailler de ce côté là. Et puis lui faire passer un scanner ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Exact.

-Dans tout les cas, je pense qu'une activité lui ferait le plus grand bien. Quelque chose dans lequel elle pourrait canaliser son attention. J'ai fait un peu de psychiatrie et de psychologie humaine, par pur plaisir. Et si on veut faire un bon début, il faut faire ça. Elle reste tout le temps enfermée à rien faire à part regarder son frère, c'est mauvais pour elle... Tu lui connais une passion?

-Oui, l'art.

-L'art, vraiment? Eh bien demain, je l'emmènerais dans un magasin... Mieux, tu l'emmènes. Il faut que vous vous réconciliez...

-Elle refusera, malgré votre relation volcanique, elle s'entend mieux avec toi qu'avec moi, je crois... soupira Gaster.

-Je le crois aussi, mais dans ce cas-là pourquoi ne pas y aller tous ensemble? Avec Sans aussi. Il a pas une passion quelconque?

-Non, je ne lui en connais pas...

-La science, peut-être? De la vulgarisation scientifique, ce serait bien. Je pense que Hawking serait un bon début, vu son niveau actuel.

-Tu as d'excellentes idées pour t'occuper d'un enfant, toi.

-C'est toi qui n'y connaît rien.

Il ricana et alors que je m'endormais sur lui, il me repoussa légèrement et je me laissais tomber sur le lit. Gaster marmonna:

-Tu n'as presque pas mangé de la journée, je t'apporte de la soupe. Tu en as acheté, non?

-Hmm hmm...

Lorsqu'il revint, j'étais déjà endormie à poings fermés.

Deux jours plus tard, nous étions au magasin d'art. Chara regardait les articles et, soupirant, dit:

-A quoi ça nous mène, au juste?

-Il te faut de quoi t'occuper, Chara. marmonna Gaster d'un ton grave.

-Pff... Sérieusement? Bon, OK, si vous y tenez tant... Vous vous trompez de rayon.

Elle nous guida jusqu'au rayon qui l'intéressait. Là, elle prit des pastels, de la peinture à huile, des pinceaux, des crayons 2B, des feuilles de dessin, quelques crayons, des feutres, une gomme, une lampe d'architecte, des stylos et pour finir un carnet à croquis.

On passa en caisse et, ses achats en main, elle dit:

-Maintenant, quoi?

-On va faire des achats pour Sans.

Etonnament, Sans savait déjà quoi prendre. Il ne voulait rien acheter et, profitant de notre statut de scientifique à Gaster et moi, nous emmena à la bibliothèque universitaire pour emprunter quelques livres sur le fonctionnement du cerveau et de la psychologie sociale. On rentra au laboratoire et immédiatement, Chara commença à dessiner. Gaster et moi on se tourna vers nos expériences et Sans commença à lire.

Les jours passèrent et l'état de Chara devint encore plus volcanique. Désormais, ses périodes de calme étaient très rares et elle entendait des voix venues de nulle part. Nous étions désemparés, Gaster et moi. Un jour, nous étions seules dans le laboratoire, elle prit un couteau. Elle marmonnait:

-Pitié, non... je ne veux pas, pitié... ARRETEZ!

Elle se planta l'arme dans le bras d'un hurlement. Alors que je lisais un livre, son cri attira mon attention et, lâchant l'ouvrage, je me précipitais vers elle. Chara avait lâché le couteau à cause de la douleur et elle tremblait. Elle se tourna vers moi, les larmes aux yeux en marmonnant:

-Maman...

Ca aussi, c'était nouveau. Elle m'appelait Maman maintenant et Sans aussi. J'avais accepté ce surnom sans broncher. Cependant, Gaster, lui, n'avait pas gagné le titre de 'père' ou quoi que ce soit. Je saisit le bras de Chara qui grimaça. Je demandais:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-L-Les voix... Elles... elles m'ont demandé de faire ça... Elles hurlaient que je devais me faire du mal, que je le méritais, que je suis un monstre... Je suis un monstre!!!

Elle pleurait mais moi, même si je l'écoutais, je ne voyais que son bras ensanglanté. Je vérifiais rapidement si l'os n'était pas cassé, si ses nerfs n'étaient pas touchés, si l'artère non plus et finalement recousus la plaie avant de la désinfecter. Chara, tremblante, tomba dans mes bras en marmonnant:

-Elles m'ont dit que si je me faisait du mal, elles partiraient... Mais elles reviennent...

-Chara, il ne faut pas que tu fasses ce qu'elles te disent, tu m'entends?

-Je suis folle, hein?

-Non, personne n'est fou. Fou est un terme péjoratif bani de la psychiatrie. On préfère utiliser le termes de psychotique et encore, c'est très vague.

-Psychotique? C'est juste un mot compliqué pour dire que je suis folle! C'est quoi la différence?!

-Tu n'es pas une bête de foire.

-Ah oui?! Je... MEURS!

Elle ramassa l'arme par terre à une vitesse record et m'assena un coup que je pus éviter de justesse. Je saisis son bras et la regardais, un mélange de peur pour elle et pour moi dans les yeux. Dans les siens, je n'y vis que du vide. Elle se dégagea puis marmonna:

-Je ne te laisserais pas me tuer. Pas une fois de plus!

-Te tuer? Mais je n'ai tué personne!

-POUR L'INSTANT!

Elle se jeta sur moi et ce fut une voix grave qui la sortit de sa torpeur:

-Chara...?

-Sans!

Elle se figea, le couteau en main. Je me tournais vers le petit squelette qui, son livre en main, regardait Chara. Il s'avança puis, posant sa main sur la sienne, dit:

-Ce n'est pas bien, tu sais pourtant aussi bien que moi que les évènements sont différents...

-Mais ce sont les mêmes meurtriers que l'on a en face de nous.

Chara me regarda, colérique puis ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, son visage n'était plus que douceur. Elle sourit avant de s'exclamer:

-J'ai faim! Et si on mangeait des pâtes?

-Euh... Je n'ai que des spaghettis à te proposer...

-OK! C'est cool!

Sans eut un bref sourire.

Le temps passa et Gaster et moi avons élaboré un plan. L'âme de Chara se divisait en deux, nous l'avons constaté grâce aux examens. C'est pourquoi nous allons la scinder en deux parties et placer la première dans un corps et la deuxième dans un autre. Nous avons nommé ce projet de taille le projet 'Papyrus'. Pour cela, il nous fallait deux corps, le premier monstre et le deuxième humain. Pourquoi nommer ce projet 'Papyrus'? C'est parce que nous nous basions sur l'ADN de l'hybride Papyrus pour cela, sa détermination étant bien suffisante pour acceuillir deux âmes. Nous devions aussi créer les deux autres parties de chaques âmes. En résumé, c'était la plus grande oeuvre de ma vie.

Mes relations avec Sans n'ont fait que s'aprofondir, Chara et moi sommes en bons termes -mis à part ses quelques crises- et j'ai appris à la connaître. Quant à Gaster... Je crois bien que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Rien de bien concret pour l'instant mais bon... On verra où cela nous mène.

Un jour, Asgore nous convoqua au palais. Il voulait que nous assistions à son discours. Logique, en tant que scientifiques royaux, nous nous devions d'être présents pour ses représentations publiques.

C'est pour ça que, munis de beaux vêtements, nous sommes allés au palais. Asgore nous acceuillis la mine grave, accompagné de sa femme Toriel. Une Reine très douce qui sait raisonner Asgore en cas de crise. Nous nous sommes placés sur la scène où il délivrera son discours, du côté droit sur des chaises au fond. Bien sûr, étiquetés d'une blouse, nous représentions le cliché du scientifique.

Asgore se plaça devant l'assemblée de journalistes -humains comme monstres- et il commença son discours:

-Mes chers concitoyens et concitoyennes. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, je fête mes un an de règne et la première année de deuil de mon père, le Roi Témérius. Mais ce n'est pas pour parler du passé que je suis ici. Non, c'est pour vous parler d'avenir! Les monstres se sont toujours sentis opressés par les restrictions énergétiques imposés par les humains mais heureusement, mon scientifique royal, Wing Ding Gaster, a trouvé une solution! La menace de pénurie de l'énergie n'est plus à l'ordre du jour. Je ne laisserais quiconque me dicter quoi faire!

Son visage était rude. Ses mots l'étaient encore plus. Il avait revêtu son uniforme de commandant militaire. Le message médiatique était clair: inclinez-vous ou subissez le feu de la colère des Dreemur. La peur au ventre, j'écoutais Asgore:

-Mon jeune âge intimide certains qui me pensent trop violent. Mais qui est la personne violente dans une situation où le royaume des monstres est traité comme une petite nation?! Nous sommes la deuxième puissance mondiale et je compte mener le royaume des monstres à la gloire! Mes chers concitoyens. Nous méritons mieux que cet espace dans lequel nous sommes à l'étroit! Le peuple des monstres est libre de la tyranie humaine!

Il veut faire la une des journaux ou quoi?! Je regardais Toriel, guettant un signe de colère de sa part. En effet, elle était en colère, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'allait pas contredire son mari officiellement. ET MERDE! Elle veut déclencher une guerre, peut-être?! Asgore continua:

-C'est pourquoi j'accède à la demande des monstres! Tout les humains ayant commis plus d'un délit ne sont plus admis sur le territoire des monstres et ont jusqu'à demain pour quitter le territoire!

Quoi? Plus d'un délit? Mais un délit, c'est quoi au juste? Est-ce que le pauvre ouvrier humain se verra expulsé parce qu'il n'a pas pu payer deux fois son loyer? C'est ça qu'il déclare? C'est de la pure provocation! J'allais me lever mais la main ferme de Gaster me maintins sur ma chaise. Il me glissa:

-Je t'ai obtenu le droit de rester ici, ne me fais pas regretter mon choix...

-Aujourd'hui est le jour de l'indépendance des monstre! Vive le royaume des monstres!

-VIVE LE ROI ASGORE!

Les quelques journalistes monstres avaient répondus avec ferveur à ce discours tandis que les quelques humains avaient le visage fermé et se regardaient entre eux. La guerre est à portée de main, il ne manque plus que le prétexte.

Comme je l'ai dit, la moindre étincelle peut amener au conflit.

Une semaine plus tard, Gaster, Chara, Sans et moi-même regardions la réponse du président des nations unies humaine:

-...Les accusations faites à notre encontre sont inacceptable. Les EUH ( _mininote: Etats Unis de l'Humanité_ ) sont guarantis d'une éthique irréprochable et les évènements récents sont à l'encontre de nos principes. Nous sommons nos amis monstres de revenir à la raison et attribuons ce phénomène à la jeunesse de leur nouveau Roi et au deuil de son père qu'il doit supporter seul à ce jour. Vive les EUH et vive la paix.

Malgré la première apparence de calme, là aussi, ce n'est que de la provocation, surtout la phrase où il parle de la mort de Témérius... Sans lâcha:

-Ca commence...

-Ouais. Et tout ça grâce à qui, Gaster?!

-Je ne pouvais pas mentir à mon Roi.

Je restais muette. Un souvenir enfoui en moi remonta à la surface:

- _Dis, M'man, tu peux m'expliquer... Pourquoi on est en guerre?_

 _-Sans, la guerre, c'est compliqué. Il n'y a pas qu'une cause. A chaque fois, on attribue la guerre à l'étincelle qui l'a causée. Mais en fait, ces guerres se seraient produites sans ces étincelles, la plupart du temps. Prends pour exemple la première guerre mondiale des humains. Même si les monstres se sont mis en retrait, elle a fait beaucoup de victimes. On dit que c'est la mort de l'héritier de l'Empire Austro-Hongrois qui a causé cette guerre mais en réalité, quoiqu'il se serait passé, cette guerre aurait eu lieu._

 _-Faux, tu te rends juste innocente en te voilant la face._

 _-Chara! Où étais-tu?...Où étais-tu, Chara?_

 _-En train de me battre, pas comme toi qui restes terrée ici_!

Je soupirais intérieurement. Je dois me ressaisir.

Les jours passèrent et un soir...

Ce fut le commencement de la fin de tout.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voilà...! Je vous ai pas du tout laissé sur un big suspens! Vous avez rêvé! Non, mais ça allait faire super long si j'expliquais le pourquoi du comment. Déjà, je suis plutôt fière de la longueur de celui-ci. Sérieux. Et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre dans le chapitre suivant. Commentez, ça fait toujours plaisir!_


	7. chapitre 7

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Nous voilà déjà sur un chapitre 7... J'y crois pas... Sérieux, je pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi longue cette fic! Certes, mes autres fics "à histoire" ont pu atteindre ce nombre, mais les chapitres étaient plus courts aussi. Bon, réponse à la review de Sidona!_

 _Alors le Projet Papyrus se nomme ainsi parce qu'il est fait à partir de la détermination du premier Papyrus. Donc... Je ne peux pas en dire plus parce que sinon on entre dans le spoil. Dans tout les cas, il y a aussi autre chose... Comme tu l'as très bien souligné, Clara est amoureuse de Gaster pourtant elle le tue (j'avoue qu'à ta place, j'aurais aussi hurlé de rire en pensant qu'elle va le trucider plus tard)... Pour l'instant, avec les informations dont tu disposes, tu peux attribuer ça à plusieurs faits: Premièrement, Chara dit que Gaster a battu Clara et elle-même se souvient de Gaster la rouant de coups. Deuxièmement, vu l'amour que Clara a pour Sans et Chara, imaginons que Gaster reprenne les expériences sur la DT ou fasse du mal à l'un d'eux d'une quelconque façon? On se retrouve avec une Clara qui va détester Gaster. Ensuite, tu dis qu'elle tombe 'soudainement' amoureuse. Mais pas vraiment. Il s'est passé un certain temps entre leur rencontre et ce moment. Et elle décrit que leur relation évolue. Ils passent de connaissances à collègues puis amis puis une relation très complice et finalement, là, elle dit que PEUT-ÊTRE elle serait éventuellement amoureuse. Pour moi, c'est pas un coup de foudre... J'espère avoir éclairé ta lanterne!_

 _BONE lecture!_

Malgré la menace imminente de guerre, le peuple vivait dans l'insouciance la plus totale. Quelques figures populaires appelaient encore à la raison mais rien à faire: la colère monte doucement mais sûrement.

Cependant, sans étincelle, rien ne se produirait.

Cela, Gaster, Sans, Chara comme moi en étions sûrs. Et c'est sur cela que l'on reposait nos derniers espoirs de paix. Pas d'étincelle.

Ma relation avec Gaster a beaucoup évolué depuis que je me suis rendue compte de mes sentiments. En effet, à présent je rougis beaucoup plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumée, j'évite Gaster à tout prix... Chara a bien compris mon stratagème et elle m'a même dit:

-M'man, si tu veux, je peux t'indiquer sa position dans la maison en continu... Et n'oublie pas de sauvegarder!

Ah oui, c'est vrai. La sauvegarde, ces petits points jaunes qui me soignent. Chaque matins, je les utilise afin de pouvoir revenir en arrière si la guerre éclate. Une autre sûreté bien personnelle au laboratoire.

Un soir, Asgore vint voir Gaster. Pour lui parler d'un projet d'armement qu'il voulait lancer. Je n'ai entendue qu'une phrase mais elle m'a donné froid dans le dos:

-...Gaster, je ne vous demande pas une arme pour gagner la guerre mais pour décimer l'humanité. Vous en seriez capable?

-...Oui...

Je me suis enfuie à ce moment-là. Gaster a quitté le laboratoire juste après et je l'attendais donc dans la pièce 'laboratoire'. Sans et Chara dormaient à poing fermé et je peinais à rester réveiller, même avec ma tasse à la main. Je baîllais et quand j'entendis le cliquetis de la serrure, je repris mes esprits. Là, je relevais la tête pour voir Gaster rentrer. Je voyais à son état que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait la mine grave, les traits crispés et tenait un paquet. Il s'avança et posa son colis sur la table. Je dis:

-Gaster?

-Quoi?!

Le scientifique royal sursauta en me voyant. Sa mine passa de la surprise au vide le plus total. Il me regarda et demanda d'un ton froid:

-Qu'y a-t-il, Clara?

-C'est quoi, ce colis?

-...Une commande du Roi pour le laboratoire sur un projet expérimental. Rien qui ne vous concerne.

-Peut-être parce que ça concerne l'éradication de la race humaine?

-Qu-?! Comment vous savez ça?!

-J'ai entendu.

-Il ne faut pas... Je... Je ne sais plus quoi faire...

Gaster commença à pleurer et regarda ses mains puis le colis. Il répétait qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, que c'était trop pour lui. Comme... Comme dans mon flash-back... où il m'avait frappé... Pitié, non, pas ça... Surmontant ma peur, je m'avançais et caressais doucement le bras du squelette. Il me regarda, sa mine défigurée par les larmes. Je dis:

-Tu... n'es pas obligé de faire ça...

-Si, Clara. C'est un ordre de mon Roi.

-La vie ne se résume pas à des ordres.

-Je... Retourne dans ta chambre, je peux fermer les yeux sur beaucoup de choses, mais le Roi m'a ordonné que je sois seul pour ce projet.

-Non, Gaster, ne fait pas ça!

Ses yeux furent soudainement colériques. Oh non... non, non, non...! J'ai... Est-ce parce que je l'ai convaincu -ou du moins tenté- de ne pas comettre un génocide qu'il va me frapper?! Je reculais légèrement mais il saisit mon bras. Je me sentis paralysée par ce contact. Mes yeux se relevèrent légèrement sur Gaster et son regard de fer et d'acier acheva de me terroriser. Je marmonnais:

-G-Gaster...?

-Tu cherches à faire quoi, exactement? Maintenant, tu as peur? C'est ça?!

-Q-Quoi...? Gaster, arrête, s'il te plaît, c'est... ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs...

-Ah oui? Je vais t'en créer d'autre! Tu as été là toute la semaine à... à... à essayer de me séduire!

-Quoi...? Je... On ne s'est presque pas vus en tête à tête et durant ces moments-là, on ne parlait que de science!

-Donc tu prévoyais de me fuir?!

Son ton monta en puissance. Je savais qu'hurler n'allait rien faire: à cause des expériences la pièce est insonorisée. Gaster me plaqua contre le bureau. J'hurlais de peur. Non... Pitié, pas ça...

Mon regard suppliant, mes cris, mes demandes, mes appels à l'aide ne le décidèrent en aucun cas à s'arrêter. Dans ma tête, une partie de moi me disait qu'il allait me frapper un bon coup puis que ce serait fini mais une partie plus enfouie de moi encore hurlait que c'était plus, que je devais fuir à tout prix.

Son regard passa de colérique à vide et froid. Il me demanda:

-Je suis très doux, Clara. J'ai accepté tout tes écarts. Mais... Tu sais que tu me fais du mal?

Pitié, non...

Il ne m'a pas frappée. Au début, du moins. Non, il a jugé que frapper était une 'méthode de barbare' et a préféré me... me... ses mains sur moi, je m'en souviendrais toujours. Paralysée, je le regardais, une sorte de voile sur mes yeux. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Je n'ai pas pu me faire avoir si facilement...

Je me détâchais le plus que possible de l'horreur que je vivais. Je sentais la douleur, je sentais la violence qui m'était faite mais en un sens, c'est comme si ce n'était pas moi. Je n'existais plus. Gaster, en quelques dizaines de minutes, avait réussi à détruire ce qui restait de moi. Vous l'aurez compris, Gaster m'a violée.

Il m'a laissée seule dans ma chambre, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il m'a même souhaité une bonne nuit. Recroquevillée dans mon lit, je pleurais. Une heure, deux heures. Puis vint le moment des angoisses.

Et s'il recommençait? Pire, et s'il faisait du mal à Sans ou à Chara?

Je devais fuir, tout mes raisonnements aboutissaient à ça. Et hors de question d'attendre demain, le plus tôt sera le mieux!

Je me glissais dehors. A cette heure, il doit être endormi. J'allais dans la chambre de Sans et je le réveillais. Il entrouvrit ses yeux et marmonna:

-Maman...?

-O-On... On s'en va.

-Maintenant...?

-Oui. Prends des vêtements de rechanges, mais pas beaucoup, un livre ou deux et puis on s'en va, OK?

-...J'ai déjà mon sac de fait.

Sans lâcha cette phrase sur un ton si triste que cela me déchirait le coeur de le voir ainsi. Il me dit:

-Je me souviens du précédent RESET. Je savais qu'il allait falloir que je prépares un sac.

Je hôchais de la tête, pas encore tout à fait remise et j'allais voir Chara. Elle était réveillée et regardais les étoiles depuis sa fenêtre. Je dis:

-Chara?

-...Hmm?

-On s'en va.

Mon ton tremblant, les larmes aux coins de mes yeux suffirent à convaincre Chara de l'urgence de la situation pour qu'elle s'exécute sans broncher. Je sortis et, attrappant le fruit de mes travaux au vol, quittais en catimini le laboratoire. Une fois dans la rue avec nos minces bagages, je me figeais. Où aller? Qui est-ce que je pouvais joindre...?

Mes parents. J'avais besoin de retourner chez mes parents... J'avais besoin de pleurer un bon coup dans l'épaule de ma mère... Retenant mes sanglots, j'appelais ma mère en me mettant sur le trajet pour la gare ( _mininote: comme précédemment dit, certains monstres étant nocturnes, toutes les infrastructures fonctionnent la nuit)_. Elle répondit immédiatement:

-Allô?

-M-Maman...?

-Ma petite Clara! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu te plais dans ton nouveau travail avec le Docteur... Gaston? Non, Gaster!

-M-Maman... J-J'aurais besoin... de savoir... si ça te dérange pas... de nous héberger, moi, Sans et Chara.

-Qui sont Sans et Chara?... Peu importe, ce soir c'est pas possible, mon ange, j'ai la réception des anciens combattants avec ton père! Pourquoi?

-J-J'aurais besoin de savoir où dormir...

-Hmm... Ce n'est pas un problème, tu peux aller dormir chez ton Oncle Luc, il a une maison immense!

-T-Tu peux me passer son numéro? Quel train je dois prendre?

-Direction capitale humaine. Je t'envoies ses coordonnées.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je reçus un message. M'avançant avec Sans et Chara qui se posaient des questions sur leur destinations, j'appelais mon oncle. Il répondit et sa voix froide faillit me paralyser:

-Général Dzêta, j'écoute?

-E-Euh... C'est... Clara, ta nièce... Pour savoir... Si ça te dérange pas... Tu voudrais bien... m'héberger cette nuit avec mes deux enfants? S'il te plaît, c'est juste l'affaire d'une nuit!

-Clara? Bien sûr! Tu arrives quand?

-Je suis à la capitale des monstres... Je prends le train vers la capitale?

-Oui. Je t'envoie mon adresse.

Alors que je montais dans le train, je reçus l'adresse.

M'installant confortablement dans le train avec Sans et Chara, je regardais nos maigres affaires: un sac à dos plus rempli de livres qu'autre chose pour Sans, du matériel médical et mes travaux pour moi et des vêtements pour demain de Chara. Nous sommes partis vraiment vite...

Sans ni Chara ne posèrent de questions, comme s'ils savaient déjà et leur silence me fit beaucoup de bien.

Une fois arrivés, on alla chez mon oncle. Une grande propriété près du domaine présidentiel du chef des EUH. Normal, mon oncle, le général Dzêta, est le Commandant Suprême des Armées. Je toquais à sa porte et un majordome vint m'ouvrir. Mes traits fatigués et le visage de Sans et Chara légèrement apeurés convainc l'employé de ne pas nous questionner plus que ça sur notre identité. On alla au séjour où mon oncle nous acceuillit.

Il était en uniforme militaire. Ses cheveux blancs peignés, son teint dur, ses yeux d'un bleu glacial... Tout en lui incarnait le militaire acharné qu'il est. En me voyant, il dit, droit comme un iota:

-Eh bien, ma chère nièce et... ses enfants hybrides?

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes enfants, je les ai adoptés.

-Hmm. Bref, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Je... On peut en parler seuls?

-Bien sûr. Majordome! Conduis les deux enfants à une chambre convenable et fais attention à satisfaire tout leur désirs.

-Oui, monsieur.

Sans et Chara loins, je pus me détendre et relâcher la pression. Je racontais les dernière 24h à mon oncle qui hocha de la tête, écoutant avec calme mes dires. Il dit au bout d'un moment:

-Je suis content que tu sois de notre côté, l'humanité, je m'inquiétais pour toi et comptais demander au président de te ramener ici.

-Et... alors?

-Je... Je vais t'héberger.

-Merci...!

-On discutera un peu plus amplement demain, tu m'as l'air épuisée.

-O-Oui...

-Suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Il me tendit sa main mais je refusais, je n'avais pas envie d'être touchée même amicalement.

Il m'amena face à une porte et me tendit la clé en disant:

-Comme ça tu te sentiras plus en sécurité, je crois.

-M-Merci...

Je pris la clé, tournais la serrure et rentrais dans la pièce. Elle était grande, avec un grand lit et un bureau. Un souvenir remonta en moi.

- _J'ai encore beaucoup à faire..._

 _-Maman! J'ai_ _commencé à m'entraîner à l'arc!_

 _-Hmm? Oh, Chara... Pff... Plus tard, d'accord?_

 _-Pourquoi, ne me dis pas que tu vas participer aux combats finalement?!_

 _-Non, pas pour l'instant, je dois juste finir d'étudier la composition des différents métaux et leur résistance par rapport à la magie et aux nouvelles armes... Ah! Aussi créer un gaz..._

 _-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Tu espères gazer Gaster?_

 _-Quoi? Non, bien sûr que non._

Quoi...?

Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser. Epuisée, je me jetais sur le lit et m'endormis d'une traite.

Le lendemain, j'ouvris les yeux sur le plafond inconnu. Où est-ce que je...? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Gaster. Je soupirais et me levais. Je remarquais une pile de vêtements, des chemises, une cravate noire et des jeans. Un petit message de mon oncle accompagnait le tout:

 _Ta mère a apporté quelques vêtements pour toi._

Merci, maman... Je souris en pensant à elle repassant mes chemises. Ce petit geste me fit beaucoup de bien. J'enfilais donc une tenue et je quittais ma nouvelle chambre pour tomber sur Sans venant de se téléporter. J'entendis une voix venant du fond du couloir:

-Monsieur Sans!!! Il est l'heure de votre bain!

-JAMAIS! Je suis trop paresseux!

-Sans...?

-Oui, ma... Oh. Compris!

Sans fourra ses mains dans ses poches avant de s'avancer en se téléportant directement dans la salle de bains. Je soupirais, sentant une migraine poindre quand Chara s'avança vers moi. Elle portait un sweat vert ( _mininote: je suis plus sûre que ça soit cet AU mais elle est un peu habillée comme storyshift!Chara... Bref, comme la Chara dans le 'rôle' de Sans!_ ) et avait une sucette dans la bouche. Elle me fixa puis demanda:

-Ca va?

-Oui... Dis moi, tu sais où est mon oncle?

-Qui c'lui là?

-Le vieux monsieur à qui cette maison appartient.

-Oh! Il voulait te voir. Là, je crois qu'il est dehors, dans le jardin. Il m'a demandé aussi si j'étais 100% humaine... Je l'ai remis à sa place en lui rappelant qu'on était tous égaux. Un poil raciste, le tonton...

Et elle s'avança. Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait me glisser un 'comme toi', elle n'en fit rien. J'allais donc voir mon oncle dans le jardin. Je l'y trouvis, en uniforme militaire, en train de regarder les immeubles de la capitale des EUH. Je lui demandais:

-Tu te prépares à la guerre?

-C'est évident. Le Roi des monstres, ce sauvage, est un insolent. Il ne manque plus qu'une cause.

-Je...

-Tu es assez intelligente pour nous la fournir, d'ailleurs.

-QUOI?! JAMAIS!

-Tu es une monstre, maintenant?

Mon oncle se tourna vers moi, les mains dans le dos. Il demanda:

-Tu es du côté de la créature qui t'a violée ou bien de ta famille?

-Je suis du côté de personne!

-Clara, qu'est-ce que tu veux protéger?

-Mes enfants.

-...Ils ne sont pas tes enfants de sang, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui et?

-Qui est leur tuteur légal?

-Gaster, le scientifique royal des monstres...

-Tu comprends ce que ça implique, n'est-ce pas? Si on ne fait pas la guerre, tu devras passer devant un tribunal et vu la justice de ces animaux, tu vas perdre la guarde et tes enfants iront vivre aux côtés d'un violeur. Tu préfères quoi?

J'étais figée. Il a raison et je le sais. Si je devais passer devant un tribunal, Gaster aurait la garde complète de Sans et Chara, je n'ai aucun droit sur eux. De nos jours, les juges sont plus enclin à laisser la guarde à un père ayant frappé son enfant qu'avant alors avec Gaster, d'autant plus que les violences m'ont été faite...

On me rira au nez.

Je ne peux donc pas utiliser cette solution puisque je perdrais. Et... mon oncle a raison... La guerre est la seule solution pour que je puisse protéger mes enfants. Mais je suis pacifiste et à cause de moi des milliers de gens vont mourir!

 **Malgré l'ampleur de la tâche, vous êtes déterminée à sauver vos enfants!**

Je fermais les yeux. Sentant les larmes me venir, je les réprimais puis dit:

-Je... vous donne une cause... Et j'aurais leur garde?

-Oui. On aura besoin de toi pour gagner la guerre. Il faudra que tu intègres l'armée. J'ai déjà discuté avec le président, je suis abilité à te promouvoir Commandante d'une section d'élite. Tu n'auras pas à prendre part aux opérations, juste à participer aux réunions stratégiques et leur donner quelques ordres. Ton second s'occupera de te faire respecter. Aussi, tu devras être en collaboration avec notre scientifique personnelle.

-Ah...

-Elle est un peu loufoque, mais bon. Et enfin, tu devras me faire un rapport chaque semaines. C'est d'accord?

Ma dernière chance de revenir en arrière... Je relevais les yeux face aux fenêtres et je vis la silhouette de Chara passer. Je croisais les yeux froids de mon oncle avant de dire:

-C'est d'accord.

-Excellent! Puisque tu es désormais militaire, je vais devoir te donner l'uniforme, ton domicile aussi.

-Mon domicile?

-Oui. Tu as un domicile à toi maintenant.

-Je... m-merci.

-Tu as l'obligation de porter l'uniforme militaire uniquement lors des réunions stratégiques. J'en ais une de prévue à 14h. Je veux que tu y sois.

Je hochais faiblement de la tête. Sois forte, Clara. Je retournais dans ma chambre et je vis que le majordome avait en effet déposé un uniforme militaire. Je l'enfilais, la peur au ventre puis regardais mon reflet dans la glace. Je ne portais pas de jupe mais un pantalon, égalité des sexes. Quand j'ouvris la porte, je tombais sur Chara. Elle me regarda, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, puis dit:

-Tu as cédé à son offre... un jour plus tard.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-La denière fois, quand on est arrivés ici, tu lui as directement demandé de pouvoir commencer la guerre. Cette fois-ci, non. Peut-être... oui, peut-être... que tu réussiras à changer le cours des choses.

Et Chara s'en alla. En passant devant la chambre de Sans, elle hurla:

-Sans! On va à la maison!

Un 'oui' etouffé lui répondit. On se dirigea avec nos affaires (Sans et Chara en avait de nouvelles grâce à mes parents qui en avait acheté) et on alla dans la voiture que mon oncle nous désigna. Le chauffeur, froid et professionel, ne tiqua pas en voyant deux hybrides monter dans la même voiture que celle...

Qui a déclenché la guerre humains monstres.

Une fois arrivés, on descendit et je vis une maison immense. Mon oncle n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens... De plus, une équipe d'employers entièrement féminine nous acceuilla. Je pense qu'il l'a fait exprès car je me sentais mieux sans... menace masculine.

Sans et Chara eurent leur chambre d'attribuée quant à moi, une chambre à côté de mon bureau. Tout était déjà meublé. A 13h 30, mon oncle vint me chercher. On alla ensemble à la réunion. Il me dit, dans la voiture:

-Le président des EUH est un homme pour qui j'ai beaucoup de respect. Je comptes sur toi pour lui montrer que tu es quelqu'un de confiance.

-Bien sûr.

-Bien. Tu rencontreras la scientifique et ton second là-bas.

Quant on arriva au siège du gouvernement -lieu de la réunion-, je vis des serviteurs nous acceuillir. On fut emmenés dans une salle avec une table, des chaises toutes occupées sauf deux. Il y avait là déjà 6 personnes. Majoritairement des hommes, il y avait uniquement deux femmes. La première, en habit militaire, regard froid hypnotique, la seconde aux pupilles d'un marron chaleureux qui s'exclama en nous voyant arriver:

-Ma future collègue!!!

Elle portait en effet une blouse blanche. Elle accourut et serra ma main. Elle avait un chignon mal fait, des lunettes de travers et un pull un peu roussi sur les bords. Elle réajusta ses lunettes puis me dit, les yeux pétillants:

-Je suis ravie! Désormais je ne serais plus la seule présence féminine de la salle!

-Euh... Et cette fille au fond?

-Elle? Froide. Silencieuse. Mortelle!!!! Bref, pas de quoi faire la conversation. Viens, tu es à côté de moi!!! Je suis si excitée!

Elle me conduisit à ma place et mon oncle prit la sienne, à la droite du président. Le président des EUH somma la tablée de s'asseoir et on s'exécuta. Il portait un costume cravate et dit d'une voix calme:

-Bien. Nous avons donc une nouvelle arrivante, fraîchement venue du laboratoire des monstres.

Je déglutis intérieurement. Le message était clair: c'est une étrangère, presque une ennemie. Je répondis:

-Oui, j'ai quitté la place de co-scientifique royale avec comme collègue le second meilleur scientifique au monde.

-Qui est le premier?

-Moi.

Le président eu un bref sourire avant de continuer:

-Votre oncle m'a fait part de vos... inquiétudes par rapport aux monstres. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait selon vous déclencher une guerre avec eux?

-J'ai... J'ai découvert l'existence de deux individus dans le monde qui se transmettent des pouvoirs. Le premier, le plus déterminé, peut revenir à la vie et le second, celui ayant la plus grande magie, peut se souvenir des évènements des plusieurs 'vies' de celui à la plus grande détermination.

-Et qui sont ces individus?

-J'ai la plus grande détermination et le second individu est...

Je ne peux pas dire que c'est Sans, qui sait ce qu'ils voudraient lui faire? Je dis:

-Mort et a transmis son pouvoir à quelqu'un dont on ne connaît pas l'identité mais c'est sans doute un monstre.

-Bien. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant.

Quoi? Je pris une inspiration et cherchais dans ma tête ce qui pourrait déclencher une guerre. Le rapport des expériences de Gaster revint dans ma tête. Il faisait intéragir de la détermination avec de la magie et les deux pouvaient se fusionner. La détermination comme la magie étant contenue dans l'âme, cela voudrait dire que l'âme d'un monstre et celle d'un humain peuvent se fusionner. Sauf que les monstres à leur mort détruisent leur âme contrairement aux humains. Je dis:

-Les monstres peuvent absorber notre âme pour devenir surpuissant alors qu'un humain ne peut pas: l'âme du monstre éclaterait en morceaux à sa mort.

-Voilà un motif qui est suffisant! Bien. Mademoiselle Dzêta...

-C'est Docteur, s'il vous plaît.

-Monsieur le président, je crois que vous faîtes erreur, c'est Commandante, son titre!

Mon oncle et moi nous étions exprimés en même temps. J'avais dit Docteur, qui fait référence au bien-être et lui, Commandante qui fait référence à la guerre et à une femme dure. Le président, amusé de la situation, demanda:

-Quel titre vous convient le mieux?

Je... Je viens de donner la cause pour déclencher une guerre, certes pour protéger mes enfants, mais tout de même. Je... Je suis un monstre de cruauté! Mais il est trop tard pour culpabiliser. J'irais jusqu'au bout et mènerais les humains à la victoire. Je pris une inspiration puis dit:

-Appelez moi Commandante Dzêta.

-Bien. Commandante Dzêta donc, bienvenue parmis nous. La réunion est terminée. Dans une semaine, même heure, nous parlerons de la stratégie d'attaque.

-Bien, monsieur le président!

-...Bien, monsieur le président...

Quelques applaudissements retentirent. Tout les visages étaient joyeux.

Mais dans ces applaudissements, j'entendais le tambour de guerre.

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Alors? Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu? J'ai voulu le poster rapidement car honnêtement, je trouve ça un peu idiot de vous laisser sur un gouffre comme ça. Postez des commentaires!!!!_


	8. chapitre 8

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _Chapitre... 8!!!! Eh eh... Et oui, il m'a fallu 7 chapitres pour commencer la guerre humains-monstres. C'est long, je sais! Mais au moins, vous avez tout de bien détaillé! Réponse à ta review Sidona à la fin du chapitre (puisqu'il n'y a aucun rapport avec la compréhension de l'histoire, j'ai pas besoin de la mettre en premier)._

 _Je voulais faire un rapide remerciement pour tout ceux qui ont lu, mis en favoris, suivent et commentent la FF!_

 _BONE lecture!_

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par un appel. Hein...? Décrochant sans voir le numéro, j'entendis une voix chaleureuse me répondre:

-Hum... Docteur Dzêta! C'est Asgore, je voulais vous parler de votre travail comme scientifique royale!

Ma mine déjà pas très en forme à cause du réveil se changea en une tête de déterrée. Je marmonnais:

-Asgore... J'ai... Je démissionne.

-Ah bon? Pourquoi?

-Je... Je... Je... J'ai pris mes responsabilités.

-Je vois. Dans tout les cas, à une prochaine fois peut-être!

-E-Euh... Oui...

Je déglutis, mes mains tremblants sous l'effet de la peur. Quand l'appel fut terminé, je m'écroulais sur le lit. Punaise... Ce que j'ai eu peur...

Un soldat vint me trouver deux heures après. Il était en uniforme et s'inclina en se présentant:

-Je suis Antoine Durand, votre second. La mission de votre éducation militaire m'a été confiée.

-Euh... OK...

-Bien! Nous allons commencer par les bases.

Malgré les progrès technologiques opérés au fil du temps, les armes restent rudimentaires: des épées, quelques pistolets mais rien de plus. C'est pourquoi il faut que je sache me battre à mains nues et à l'épée.

Antoine avait les cheveux d'un noir de jais comme moi, les yeux mélangeant le jaune et le marron et son entraînement spartiate m'épuisait. En à peine une demi-heure, je déclarais forfait alors qu'il n'avait même pas une goutte de sueur. Il lâcha:

-Si j'étais un monstre, vous seriez déjà morte!

-A quoi bon savoir me battre, au juste? Je ne participerais pas au combats, je ne suis pas... Mon rôle, c'est de réfléchir et de vous diriger, pas de me battre!

-Si l'endroit dans lequel vous vous réfugiez est pris d'assaut, mes leçons vous paraîtront bien utiles! D'autant plus que si vous décidez de vous battre...

-Mais je ne veux pas me battre!

-Vous manquez de motivation?

-Oui! Jamais je n'aurais à me battre pour ma vie... C'est malheureux pour vous qui allez risquer vos vies pour l'humanité alors que vos dirigeants non mais bon...

-Nos dirigeants vont au combat au même titre que nous. C'est vous la seule exeption.

-Très bien et alors?

-Et alors si vous voulez toujours avoir l'estime de vos hommes, vous feriez mieux de savoir vous battre, de lever votre cul et d'aller au front au même titre que nous!

Je regardais, interloquée, le soldat. Est-ce qu'il croit que je participes à ce conflit de mon plein gré?! C'est pour mes enfants que je fais tout ça! C'est pour eux et uniquement pour eux que j'ai fait tout ça jusqu'à présent!

Pourtant, une petite voix au fond de moi me persuadait que c'était par égoïsme. C'est par égoïsme que je suis partie du laboratoire de Gaster. Après tout, il était si gentil avec moi avant et après une seule erreur, je pars en prenant Sans et Chara? C'est... Je suis... tellement égoïste...

Les larmes coulèrent de mes joues et Antoine soupira en disant:

-Sur ce, bonne journée! Rappelez-vous, dans une semaine... Vous devrez avoir un plan d'attaque et suffisamment d'informations pour que le président vous considère suffisamment importante pour que vous ne participiez pas aux combats.

-O-Oui...

-Bien, je m'en vais prendre congé de vous, madame.

Cette appelation avait sonné comme une insulte dans sa bouche.

Il quitta la pièce, la tête haute et me laissa alors que je m'écroulais au sol en larmes. Les minutes passèrent et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment que je sentis une main dans mes cheveux. Je relevais mes yeux larmoyants sur les yeux verts de Chara qui marmonna en souriant:

-Eh bien, Maman, tout va bien?

-O-Oui... Merci, Chara...

Je me relevais et pris une inspiration. Je regardais Chara et essuyais mes larmes:

-Allez, viens... Je dois faire d'autres relevés de ton état.

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui, certaine. Je vais... Je vais réussir à te "diviser" en deux parties grâce à la détermination restante de Papyrus.

-Bien... Je vais... Je vais... Pitié, non...

Elle me regarda, une forme d'effroi dans les yeux et se rua sur moi, ses traits déformés à la colère:

-JE NE VEUX PLUS REVIVRE CA!

Elle tenta d'abattre son poing sur mon visage et j'esquivais de façon plutôt pitoyable son coup. Elle me regarda et elle me dit:

-Je... Je ne veux plus... C'était comme si... Je vivais deux choses en même temps, à des endroits différents, de façon différente! Et j'avais une soif de meurtre si... si grande... SI GRANDE! JE NE VEUX PLUS REVIVRE CA!

Je me jetais sur elle quand elle se dirigea vers l'épée d'entraînement au fond. Je l'allongeais sur le sol et tentais de la calmer au mieux. Elle finit par se figer. Je soupirais de soulagement puis caressais ses cheveux en marmonnant:

-Tout va bien... Chara... Tout va bien...

Elle ne répondit pas mais je comprenais: elle devait être plus effrayée que moi. Je continuais et son manque total de réaction m'alarma. Je pris son pouls et ne sentit... rien... Rien! J'attrapais le téléphone et appelais les urgences:

-Oui! Je... Je suis médecin et... ma fille... Ma fille fait une crise cardiaque!

-C'est un monstre?

-Hybride seulement.

-Désolé, madame, mais nous ne soignons que les humains.

-Elle est à tendance humaine! S'il vous plaît! Chaque seconde compte!

-Désolé madame, je le répète, nous avons l'ordre de ne soigner que et uniquement que les humains.

-ARGH! Et le serment d'hypocrate il est où dans tout ça?!

Je raccrochais et me dirigeais vers Chara en hurlant:

-SANS! SANS!

Il arriva rapidement, un livre en main et regarda Chara, les yeux larmoyants. Il marmonna:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il arrive à Chara...?

-Il FAUT que tu m'amènes la trousse de secours et VITE!

-C'est quoi la trousse de secours...?

-La mallette blanche avec une croix rouge dessus! VITE! Elle est dans la salle de bains, tiroir du bas!

Sans hocha de la tête et se téléporta avant de revenir la dite mallette en question. Pendant ce temps, je faisais un massage cardiaque à Chara. Vite, vite... Je me tournais vers Sans en lui disant:

-Tu peux faire le massage cardiaque?

-Comment?

-Euh... Euh... Tant pis! Laisse moi faire, je vais me débrouiller.

-Je peux aider...?

-NON! SORS DU BUREAU, SANS!

Il s'en alla en pleurant et j'essayais de mon mieux de sauver Chara.

 **Vous êtes DETERMINEE à sauver Chara!**

Je continuais et répétais tout les gestes que j'avais appris minutieusement à l'école de médecine et à l'académie des sciences.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sentis la respiration de Chara revenir, de même que son pouls et je soupirais de soulagement. Je restais calme en réfléchissant sur les causes de sa crise cardiaque car à son âge on n'en fait pas. Ce n'est pas possible, il doit y avoir une raison.

Poison? Non, nous avons mangé la même chose. Ce ne peut pas être à cause de son poids ou d'une quelconque maladie: elle n'en a pas, pas de physiques du moins. Et enfin... La dernière cause que je peux voir... C'est le stress ou bien sa dissociation de l'âme. Je pris une inspiration. Il FAUT que je l'opère et ce, au plus vite. Je pris une inspiration et me dirigeais vers la porte. J'avais inquiété Sans et je devais le rassurer à présent. Et aussi... lui expliquer les risques qu'elle va endurer avec l'opération.

J'allais à présent dans la chambre de Sans. Celui-ci n'en prenait pas tellement soin et il y avait un désordre inimaginable. Prenant sur moi pour ne pas le réprimander à ce sujet, je m'avançais vers lui et lui dit d'une voix calme:

-Sans?

-Maman...? Chara...

-Va bien. Pour l'instant.

-C'est à dire?

-Cela veut dire que je dois opérer Chara.

-Pourquoi?

-Ses deux personnalités doivent être séparées sinon cet évènement pourra se répéter et elle risque d'en mourir la prochaine fois.

-Je... comprends...

-Bien. Maintenant, il faut que tu saches qu'après l'opération... Tu auras... deux... deux soeurs au lieu d'une.

-Non, pas deux soeurs. Un frère et une soeur.

-Pardon?

-Il faut que tu saches... quelques petites choses sur l'accident au laboratoire avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec Chara.

-Oui?

-Gaster t'a sans doute donné le bilan des blessés et... morts... mais moi, j'en sais autre chose. Papyrus... Les éclats de son âme sont partis dans tout les sens et... deux éclats de son âme sont entrés dans l'âme de Chara.

-Tu veux dire que la double personnalité de Chara n'est due qu'à cet accident? Mais pourquoi ça a mis autant de temps à se manifester?

-Elle... Elle... Elle s'est toujours contrôlée... Elle savait que Papyrus était d'une candeur énorme et elle a voulu tous nous protéger de _lui_... Gaster n'aimait pas Papyrus. Il le qualifiait d'intellectuellement déficient alors qu'il ne l'était pas, il le haissait pour l'innocence qu'il avait conservé alors que lui, le scientifique, l'avait perdue il y a bien longtemps. Il refusait d'admettre son erreur et a ainsi décidé de dévaloriser Papyrus.

-Je vois... Ainsi, le projet Papyrus mérite bien son nom...

-Cependant, j'ai lu dans mes livres que les âmes artificielles n'en sont qu'au stade expérimental et il est impossible de retrouver les éclats de l'âme de Papyrus dans celle de Chara. C'est presque impossible. Tu dois abandonner cette idée! Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure!

Je regardais avec une tentative presque vaine de calme Sans. Il tremblait, ses dents s'entrechoquaient. Il avait de la terreur dans les pupilles et il marmonna:

-Je... Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt... Ca marchait bien... Ca marchait si bien... Tout allait bien et elle... Elle était heureuse!

-Tu l'as dit de toi-même. Elle l'était.

-Et c'est à cause de qui selon toi qu'elle est dans cet état actuellement?!

Sans hurla ceci avant de s'en aller en se téléportant. Je soupirais, mes traits se crispèrent et je tremblais en songeant à l'avenir que j'allais avoir. Chara... Je retournais vers elle et la vis se relevant. Elle me regarda, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux. Mais maintenant que j'avais eu les explications de Sans, je commençais un peu mieux à comprendre d'où et contre qui se dirigeait cette haine. Je dis:

-Chara... Tout va bien?

-Et dire que tu n'étais même pas là à mon réveil... Certes, tu m'as sauvé, mais c'était uniquement par devoir, hein? Je vais devoir sauver ma fille parce que sinon on me montrera du doigt!

-Non, c'est faux... Tu mens. Tu ne me hais pas.

-Ah oui? Pourtant j'en ai toutes les raison.

-Tu te hais toi-même.

-C'est à dire?

-C'est à dire que tu te hais d'avoir échouer. Tu te hais parce que tu n'arrives pas à protéger Papyrus et Sans.

-Papyrus est mort.

-Sans m'a raconté la partie cachée de l'accident.

-Ah oui? Il t'a parlé du fait que je suis un monstre, un vrai de vrai?

-Oui. Donc Papyrus n'est pas vraiment mort...

-SI.

-Non... Et tu le sais.

-Les débris de son âme se sont mêlés au mien, ce qui fait que la totalité de mon âme est 'contaminée' par le parasite qu'est actuellement Papyrus. La séparation de mon âme n'est que le rétablissement des choses.

-Je sais que tu veux le sauver tout autant que moi.

-Je ne protège pas un fantôme!

-Tu protège ton frère. Personne d'autre.

-C'est une blague? C'EST UNE BLAGUE?! Papyrus est un idiot fini! Il ne sait même pas ce qu'est la dureté de ce monde! Il... Il... Il a disparu! Il n'est plus! Ce n'est plus qu'une partie infime de mon être, qui se manifeste de temps en temps et je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas lui laisser le contrôle parce qu'ici... C'est tuer ou être tué!

Elle pleurait en établissant ce constat. Elle ferma les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit, toute haine les avait quittés. Elle releva ses pupilles d'un vert si attirant vers les miennes et demanda:

-Dis moi... Cette opération... C'est dangereux...?

-Oui, je ne peux pas te dire le contraire.

-Et... Je risquerais de mourir?

-Oui. Mais si on ne fait rien, tu mourras aussi. Et ça, je le refuse!

-Dans ce cas... d'accord...

-Nyeheheh...

-C'est quoi ce rire?

-Euh...

Je devais lui remonter le moral, même si je savais que ce n'était presque rien, je lui dis, tout sourire:

-Ce sera notre sourire, d'accord?

-YAY!! Tu le dis comment?

-Nyeheheh.

-Nyahahah!

-Non, Nyeheheh.

-NYEHEHEH!

-Oui, c'est ça!

-Nyeheh! Nyeheh! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!

Elle s'en alla en sautillant, tout en criant:

-Nyeheheh! Sans!! J'ai appris un nouveau rire! Nyeheheheh!

Un sourire se forma sur mes lèvres, si contrasté avec mes yeux qui exprimaient la plus grande tristesse. Deux jours après, j'avais fait des recherches pour connaître un peu mieux le procédé à suivre, je commençais à créer les deux parties d'âme artificielle qui serviront à créer les prochaines âmes de Chara et... la prochaine personne. Je ne sais pas encore comment le ou la nommer. Puisque ce seront les parts d'âmes de Papyrus, j'hésite à le ou la nommer Papyrus mais d'un autre côté... Comme l'a dit Chara, Papyrus n'est plus, il s'est mêlé à son âme. Ma fois... Et si je demandais à Chara et Sans?

Une fois les bouts d'âme artificiels créés, j'allais voir Chara et lui demandais. Elle me répondit:

-M'en fous. Les fantômes n'ont pas de noms. Le choix de Sans sera le mien.

-Tu es sûre?

-Mouais.

-Bon, dans ce cas, je m'en vais.

-...Nyeh.

Je souris doucement en voyant sa mine gênée.

Je m'en allais donc voir Sans qui lui me regarda et marmonna:

-Et si... Et si on l'appelait... Papyrus? Vu que ce sera avec sa détermination et des bouts de son âme...

-Bonne idée, Sans!

-Eheheheheh! Dis, tu peux m'emmener à la bibliothèque demain?

-Bien sûr... Mais tu ne peux pas y aller seul?

-...Tu n'es pas au courrant?

-Au courrant de quoi?

-Du nouveau... décret national... Les monstres ne sont plus autorisés à se déplacer sans la compagnie d'un humain...

-Mais tu es un hybride!

-C'est pareil pour eux.

Les yeux de Sans se baissèrent et il regarda le sol avec une certaine tristesse. Il marmonna:

-Je me demande... quand arrivera le jour où sur ce sol les monstres seront tués dès qu'on les apercevra. Nous n'avons plus le droit aux soins, de se déplacer sans un humain... J'ai même appris que tout les monstres ont été exilés avec leur famille, humains compris. Maman, je me demande... Que va-t-il nous arriver?

-Rien. C'est pour ça que je vais participer à la guerre. Le président nous guarantit la sécurité à tout les trois tant que je participe à l'effort de guerre de façon significative.

-Non, c'est ton oncle. Et si ton oncle meurt?

-...C'est pour ça que je dois être indispensable.

Je regardais Sans avec un air que je voulais déterminé et il se recroquevilla un peu plus en marmonnant:

-...D'accord. Je te fais confiance.

Il ne le dit pas, mais dans sa voix, j'entendais une phrase cachée: "J'espère que je ne me trompe pas".

Le lendemain Antoine revint dans mon bureau. Quand il entra dans la pièce, je dis d'une voix autoritaire:

-Antoine! Où étiez-vous ces trois derniers jours?

-Chez moi.

-Eh bien vous ne devriez pas! Nous allons entrer en guerre dans quelques jours et vous vous permettez une telle paresse que de prendre congé trois jours?! J'ai une demande à vous faire.

-Quoi...?

-Allez au marché acheter la liste que je vais vous donner. Ensuite, vous irez à l'académie des sciences demander au Docteur Dzêta de faire une analyse de chacun des objets que vous aurez acheté.

-En quoi des objets de prolétaires pourraient nous aider à gagner la guerre?

-Utilisez votre cerveau avant de parler, Antoine! La liste contient des objets de métaux ou d'alliages différents. Je veux faire une analyse de chacun des métaux de façon à déterminer lequel serait le plus intéressant.

-Pourtant, le métal de nos épées...

-Etait le plus résistant à l'époque à laquelle nous avions fabriqué le modèle, soit 400 ans auparavant. De ce fait, je voudrais que vous achetiez ces objets, issus de nouveaux métaux ou alliages par rapport à l'époque à laquelle les épées ont été fabriquées puis que vous les donniez à ma mère qui est spécialisée dans la sidérurgie ( _mininote: la sidérurgie est le procédé utilisé pour fabriquer des alliages tels que l'acier_ ). Dites lui que c'est une demande urgente de ma part et que j'attends les résultats dans deux jours.

-Bien, madame.

-COMMANDANTE! Je suis votre Commandante! Appelez moi à présent Commandante ou bien Commandante Dzêta!

-...Bien, Commandante!

Il avait toujours sa position de neutralité et d'exemplarité propre aux militaires mais je vis dans ses yeux un éclat nouveau. Ce n'était pas du respect, pas encore, mais la haine avait disparue. Il prit la liste et la regarda avant de marmonner:

-Je sais exactement où trouver ces articles.

-Bien.

-Dans ce cas, laissez moi prendre congé de vous.

J'eus un maigre sourire. La première fois, sa phrase a été directe. Là, c'était presque une demande. Je lui dis d'une voix calme:

-Faites.

Il s'en alla d'un pas grand.

Le lendemain, Antoine vint à 8h dans mon bureau. Moi, encore à moitié endormie, je sursautais en entendant sa main frapper contre la porte. Je marmonnais:

-Entrez, entrez...

Il ouvrit la porte, des papiers en mains, la referma derrière lui puis s'avança. Il se figea face à moi et me tendit les rapports en disant:

-Je viens de recevoir une lettre à votre destination venant de votre mère. Elle... Elle a rendu les échantillons aussi. Les voici.

Il avait aussi un chariot contenant les objets et me tendit le papier. J'ouvris la lettre et lu calmement:

 **Ma chère fille,**

 **J'ai** **entendu parler de ta nomination comme Commandante aux côtés de ton oncle. Très bonne nouvelle! J'avais peur pour tout te dire que ces monstres t'avaient retourné l'esprit! Bref. Cependant je ne peux pas faire les analyses que tu me demandes: malheureusement ton père est gravement malade et j'ai pris une semaine de congé. Je te les ai fait renvoyer par Antoine, très gentil garçon d'ailleurs! Dans tout les cas, je te fais de gros bisous!**

 **Ta mère qui t'aime.**

Je regardais avec une colère inouïe la lettre. Elle me les renvoie à la fin du délai, soit l'avant-veille du début de la guerre?!

Je soupirais et dis:

-Bien. Antoine?

-Oui, Commandante?

-J'ai une requête à vous faire.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-La scientifique avec qui je serais en collaboration durant la guerre? Qui c'est, exactement?

-Oh, vous devez parler du Docteur Astra!

-Euh... Oui, c'est ça. Hum... Il me faut du papier et de l'encre...

Je m'assis et pris une feuille et un stylo à encre. Je commençais à écrire, dans toute les formalités des humains envers un autre collègue, je lui faisais la demande de venir m'assister: en deux jours en comptant aujourd'hui, seule et sans matériel, il m'est très dur de faire des analyses suffisamment précises. Je pliais le papier en trois pour le glisser dans une enveloppe que je tendis à Antoine en lui disant:

-Donnez lui ceci et ce de toute urgence.

-Bien Commandante.

Il saisit le papier en frôlant ma main. Je retirais précipitamment, comme par réflexe, ma man et je sentis la feuille se déchirer. Mince...! Je pris une inspiration avant de bafouiller:

-Je... vais la réécrire, ce n'est pas un problème.

-Vous allez bien?

-OUI!

Je vais très bien... physiquement du moins. Le moindre toucher venant d'un homme me faisait horreur, même un frôlement. Je pris une inspiration et réécrit la lettre avant de la lui tendre du bout des doigts. Il la saisit et s'en alla d'un pas grand. J'étais reconnaissante qu'il ne discute pas à ce sujet. Avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, il dit:

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, cet incident ne s'ébruitera pas. Ce n'est avantageux ni pour vous ni pour moi.

Il ferma la porte.

Bien! Maintenant je commençais à analyser les métaux. Je peux déjà analyser leur résistance à la magie des monstres avec Sans ou Chara. Quand j'allais demander de l'aide à Chara, elle me regarda puis marmonna:

-A la magie, c'est le titane comme avec la détermination.

-...Bien. Pourquoi tu m'aides?

-Parce que ça ne change rien que je t'aide ou pas.

Si, ça m'aide... De ce que j'ai compris, dans une timeline différente, Chara ne m'a pas aidée et du coup j'ai passé une nuit blanche à tester les métaux. Je lui souris en disant:

-Mon sommeil te remercie, Chara.

-Qu'il aille ailleurs, ton sommeil, je m'en tape!

-Oui, oui... Bien sûr!!!

Le sourire aux lèvres j'allais dans mon bureau commencer à organiser un tableau de façon à mieux lire les résultats donnés.

Seulement une heure plus tard, la scientifique arriva avec le matériel requis pour faire les études. Elle me regarda, tout sourire, puis déclara:

-Alors, déjà en besoin d'assistance, Clara?

-Comment connaissez-vous mon...

-Oh, tutoies-moi! Et c'est ton oncle qui me l'a dit.

Elle sourit calmement avant que l'on commence à se pencher sur notre travail.

On chercha longtemps ce qui était le plus efficace. Le titane n'était pas une option car trop lourd, certains métaux correspondaient aux caractéristiques mais n'étaient pas en assez grande quantité. Au bout d'un moment, nous avions choisi. Nous prendrions poru métal de l'acier inoxydé qui par conséquent ne rouille pas contrairement au fer.

L'avancement technologique sur les armes lourdes (car même si nous nous battions à l'épée au sol, de nouvelles armes sont apparues pour une plus grande échelle) nous convainc aussi de créer un casque pour les soldats.

On discuta longtemps, très longtemps. Le Docteur Astra était une femme très intelligente. Je demandais à la fin de notre travail:

-Docteur Astra...

-Appelez moi Jeanne.

-Bien, Jeanne. Je me demandais si... si vous n'aviez pas des... regrets quelques fois. On travaille tout de même sur quelque chose qui est destiné à tuer...

-Hmm... Des regrets...? Non, je n'en ai aucun.

-Pourquoi? Comment faites-vous?

-C'est simple...

Elle eut soudainement le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle marmonna:

-A chaque fois qu'un soupçon de regret me traverse, je pense... Je pense à ce que je serais devenue si je n'avais rien fait.

-Et que seriez-vous devenue?

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, comme se rappelant un mauvais souvenir. Soudainement, elle se ressaisit et me sou rit en disant:

-Arrêtons de parler du passé, d'accord?

-OK! A dans deux jours du coup.

-Oui, à dans deu xjours, Clara.

Sa voix si claire résonnait dans mes oreilles. J'aimais sa voix. Elle me sourit puis s'en alla.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ses mots... Oui, ses mots m'avait permis de rester déterminée.

Mais pour combien de temps avant que mes actes ne me rattrappent?

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Voili voilou!! Réponse à ta review Sidona:_

 _Oui, tu as raison, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Qu'il aille crever! *se souviens que je suis l'écrivaine de l'histoire* Hum... Il va souffrir, le Gaster._


	9. chapitre 9 (dernier)

**Note de l'auteur:**

 _ENFIN JE ME LANCE DANS LE CH9!!!!! Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai été contre-temps sur contre-temps. Réponse à la review de Sidona:_

 _Eh bien, eh bien... Comment dire... Tout peut arriver car le passé peut évoluer (comme on l'a vu avec le retard de la guerre par rapport à la précédente timeline, etc)._

 _BONE lecture!_

Je fixais avec une certaine anxiété la table. Raclant ma gorge, j'énonçais les résultats de nos expériences avec le Docteur Astra. Le président des EUH dit:

-Très bien. Excellent, même. Nous avons publié l'ordre de mobilisation générale des armées de terre et de mer. Vou pouvez disposer, Commandante Dzêta. Vous avez l'ordre de créer une stratégie convenable.

Je hochais lentement de la tête et me levais pour rentrer chez moi. Je... Je déglutis.

C'est aujourd'hui que je suis censée opérer Chara.

Une fois chez moi, face à Sans et Chara, je leur expliquais la situation avec gravité. Sans pleura en essayant de masquer ses larmes et Chara... Chara regarda avec fierté devant elle. Muette mais droite, elle avait une attitude admirable au vu de la situation. Je laissais Sans et emmenais Chara dans mon bureau, faute de mieux. Je l'allongeais sur le meuble et préparais le matériel. Alors qu'elle commençait déjà à s'endormir sous l'effet de l'anesthésie, elle saisit mon bras et me dit:

-Te plantes pas, ou je te butes.

Je hôchais de la tête et commençais l'opération.

Tout... n'alla pas comme prévu.

La séparation se fit sans problèmes, cependant la partie 'humaine' de Chara était en train de mourir. Il n'y avait plus d'espoirs, rien ne pouvait marcher, quoi que je fasse, tout empirait. NON!

PAS COMME DANS CE SOUVENIR!

Je continuais à tout faire pour que tout aille au mieux sans pour autant réussir.

Ma détermination flanchait.

Mes yeux floutés par les larmes peinaient à me donner une vision claire de mon environnement, les cris de désespoir que je ne pouvais me retenir de pousser n'arrangeant rien. Sans que je m'en rende compte, la porte fut ouverte. Un cri rejoignit le mien:

-NON! POURQUOI?!

Sans s'avança. Il regardait le corps de Papyrus, première partie de Chara, endormie et la seconde qui était presque morte. Presque. Je regardais avec consternation Chara.

Non, non, non... La seule solution... Pitié, pas ça...

VOUS ÊTES DETERMINEE A MOURIR POUR VOS ENFANTS!

Je dois le faire. Ma seule option pour sauver les deux parties de Chara est d'extraire ma détermination, ce qui va me tuer, pour l'injecter dans la deuxième partie de Chara. Utilisant le procédé que j'avais concocté, je vis rapidement s'écouler un fluide rouge de moi jusqu'à l'âme de Chara.

Mes yeux fatigués se fermèrent et le cri de Sans les rouvrit:

-Elle est morte! Tu l'as tuée!

-Sans, je ne voulais pas que...

-Tu l'as tuée, monstre! Je te faisais confiance!

-Sans... Ce que je suis en train de faire va la sauver...

-Non, rien ne peut la sauver. Je protègerais... Oui, je protègerais Papyrus! Quoiqu'il m'en coûte!

Il saisit le corps de son frère, m'abandonnant, Chara et moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que la dernière goutte de détermination me quittait. La dernière chose que je fus autorisée à voir furent les yeux de Chara. Ils n'étaient plus verts mais d'un beau noisette. En me voyant, ils... Ils...:

-Bonjour, Maman.

Ils virèrent au rouge. Alors que la lame d'un couteau fut plantée en moi, la seule et dernière pensée qui me traversa fut:

Qu'ai-je fait?

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 _Pas de chapitres suivants, le personnage narrateur est mort! La suite, on la connaît: guerre monstres/humains, Chara tombe, Asriel et elle meurent, les six autres humains tombent et meurent puis Frisk. Voilàààààààààààààà!!!_


End file.
